A brother's love
by Miu-Tinichi
Summary: Based on the amv i made on youtube called mokuba's confusion, song fic in some sense hope you like it includes lyrics to songs disconnected by trapt, loves me not by tatu and forgive me by evanescence i do not own yugioh or any of the characters related
1. Mokuba's confession

A brother's love

Mokuba was sat one Saturday morning in front of the TV, as usual, watching his favourite cartoons, when Seto walked in the room, looking scruffy, tired and stressed, nothing new there.

"Do I even want to know what you were doing last night Seto?" Mokuba pulled a face examining his brother.

"what?" Seto raised an eyebrow half awake.

"Never mind go have your coffee, it'll wake you up"

"oh...ok" Seto turned around and hit the door frame "Ow...ok solid wall...oh god...kitchen , mess ,what happened?" He said sounding half drunk.

"Téa's going to do the washing up later"

Seto nodded not sure what Mokuba was saying, to him it sounded as if he was listening to a radio with bad signal, he made his coffee, if you could call it that, it looked like tar it was so thick and smelt as strong as an espresso.

"How can you drink that stuff? it can't be good for you" Grace commented as she walked into the room.

Kaiba shook his head after the first sip, he was awake, it was strong enough to probably awake the dead.

"But putting it to my lips and sipping, and so what?" Seto replied in his 'Its too bloody early to be awake' voice.

Grace shook her head as she reached for the orange juice.

"Anyways as I asked you a second ago do I even want to know what you'd been doing last night?" Mokuba raised an eyebrow.

"Something that you're too young to do" Seto replied flatly

"I hate that answer..." Mokuba sweat dropped.

"You got work today Seto?" Grace asked

"I've only got some small amounts of paper work to do-" Seto was interrupted mid sentence

"Is that a normal person's idea on small amount or your idea on small amounts?"

Seto shrugged and continued slurping at his 'coffee'

Mokuba rolled his eyes teeth gritted subtly and slunk out of the kitchen.

_Why does Seto always spend so much time with her, sure they're dating, sure she's nice, but ever since they've started dating he barely ever pays any attention to me...I've gotta change that!_

Later that Evening Seto was sprawled out on the sofa, hugging Grace from behind. Mokuba walked in glared so that only Grace would be able to see it. Grace flinched and nudged Seto.

"What's up?" he looked down at her

"Mokuba just glared at me" Grace sounded whiney

"Mokuba!" Seto glared at him

"I didn't!" Mokuba sounded hurt

"Whatever, whether you did or didn't don't do it!" Seto looked at the two of them, feeling more like their dad than Grace's beau and Mokuba's brother. "Mokuba if you're whining about the sofa we can all squish on we've managed it before, just need to rearrange this" Seto raised an eyebrow and cringed...

_oook what was with Mokuba giving Grace evils...probably because she's nicked his spot on the sofa_

They all arranged themselves on the sofa so that Seto was squished against the back , Mokuba squeezing in between his brother and Grace, who was quite close to the edge of the sofa.

Mokuba grinned satanically and pretended he fell asleep, for 3 minutes he pretended to stay still then suddenly his leg flew forwards and hit Grace in the back and she promptly fell off with an unfairly hard landing.

"OW! Jesus Mokuba!" Grace snapped

"I'm sorry I nodded off and I had one of those slip dreams!" Mokuba said trying to sound innocent.

Seto sweat dropped, _ok its just a coincidence that Mokuba's doing all this stuff to grace it can't be on purpose, even I'm not that mean...well maybe I am to Fido...but that's not the point_

"Can we please not try and kill each other??" Seto snapped vein pulsing in his forehead.

the two look terrified, he was doing the world renowned Kaiba-glare, renowned because its been known to make grown men cry.

"ok" Grace and Mokuba replied quickly.

"good stuff"

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow Grace have a safe trip home!" Seto called out after Grace.

"don't let the door hit yer ass on the way out..." Mokuba muttered under his breath through gritted teeth.

"huh?"

"Oh nothing, I'm getting a snack from the kitchen" Mokuba sheepishly grinned, then sped off to Yugi's domain

"Why were you being so hostile towards Grace today? You're normally really good friends" Yugi asked peeling a potato.

"Um heh why do you ask?" Mokuba laughed sheepishly like he was hiding something.

"I already told you why I asked" Yugi put the tatty down on the work surface and tilted his head.

"its nothing" Mokuba lowered his voice and looked away.

"it doesn't sound like it"

"Just leave me alone, Seto seems to have no problems doing it!" Mokuba yelled tears welling up in his eyes.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's wrong seriously?" Yugi put his hand on Mokuba's shoulder.

"Ever since Seto's been dating Grace he's been paying nearly no attention to me at all!"

Yugi sighed, he couldn't think of anything to say, except to just confront his brother. "All you can do is talk to him about it Mokuba"

"But he won't listen, he always says he's too busy!"

"He does, or, you're scared he will?"

Mokuba gulped then looked away. "he does occasionally...not as much as he used to but, he does on the off chance...and I guess I am scared he'll do that..."

"Come on he knows you well enough to know when to not say he's busy, especially if he can pick up on how upset you are, ok?"

Mokuba nodded grimly, then hugged Yugi before he left.

_Yugi's right he's not so bad when it comes down to talking to him...but...oh gods...why am I getting so jealous of Grace all a sudden?? I've got Sephy...but she can't fill the gap of Seto..._

Mokuba began gazing into deep space, he saw when they were back in the orphanage and Seto had just finished making his sand castle of Kaiba land, how close they were, no one but them, he had Seto all to himself...

He shook his head looking confused.

"What the hell was that all about??"

"What was what all about?" Joey asked with Tristan and Serenity tagging along behind him, Mokuba bug eyed.

"never mind I was thinkin about some weird stuff I've gotta go talk to my big brother I'll see you later!" Mokuba replied quickly darting off.

"What's wrong wit 'im?" Joey asked raising an eye brow, Serenity shrugged.

_gods damn it what's wrong with me I'm having thoughts about my own brother!!?? what the hell's wrong with me?? Last time I said I did like him like that it was just an attempt to get him to pay more attention to me, I couldn't really had been serious?? Could I??_

Mokuba was panting heavily as he slammed his door shut, he slumped against it, head in his hands.

"This can't be happening..." Mokuba looked around his room, it was small but tidy, for once... he sighed as he sprawled himself out on his bed, trying to read his book, and failing miserably.

"ignore the feeling and it'll fade" Mokuba kept telling himself.

Hours upon hours of staring at his ceiling passed, nothing but remembering the times when it was just him and his brother and wondering how things would be if Grace and Sephy had never stepped into the picture passed.

There was a knock at the door.

"Mokuba I've brought you up dinner" Seto peered around the door.

"For once you've actually remembered to have dinner" Mokuba replied cynically still lying on his back.

"What's got you so pissed off?" he put the plate on Mokuba's blow up chair and sat next to him on the bed.

"I've just been thinking a lot-"

"you haven't been doing that why am I here sorta thinking again?" Mokuba pouted at him "Sorry, carry on"

"Why did things change?" Mokuba shook his head, "everything seems so complicated now, you seem to have barely any time for me! Its either work or Grace and on the off occasion me"

"That's not true" Seto sharply replied

"Look Seto until you decide which is more important me, Grace or work I'm leaving"

"Mokuba you can't!" Seto's eyes widened desperately trying not to let tears well up "I won't let you"

"What can you do **Kaiba**?" Mokuba put so much hatred into that name, he hated it with a vengeance wished it had never come into their lives, he hated everything to do with it, the company, the unnecessary work, the step-father that came with it and now the new Kaiba it had brought. "Look me in the eye and tell me now which one is more important otherwise get the hell outta my way"

"Mokuba you mean everything to me, you're the reason why I work so hard, so I can give you what you want" Seto grabbed his shoulders

"Yea right, you just don't want to have to see me! Did it occur to you that all I wanted was you to myself?? I NEVER WANTED TO SHARE YOU! I HATE YOU!!" Mokuba screamed pushing his brother aside.

Seto sank to his knees, he felt like something had cut him so deep he was beyond numb, His own little brother, the only person he felt he could fully trust yells that he hates him. He felt his eyes swelling up, he heard Ryou and Mutt asking if he was ok, of course he fucking wasn't, but he didn't care that they were they, he was more concerned about Mokuba, what was going to happen to him.

"Kaiba what's wrong, what happened here?" Ryou put his hand on Kaiba's back as he was arched forwards staring at the floor.

Kaiba let out an unintentional sob as he put his hand over his face, trying not to let his weakness show.

A door slammed down the corridor, coming from his own office, and Mokuba's music blaring up full volume Disconnected by Trapt, his favourite band, when he was in a mood.

That was the straw that broke the Kaiba's back, he couldn't contain his tears any longer, he couldn't look dignified.

_WHY AM I WORRYING ABOUT MY DIGNITY AT A TIME LIKE THIS?? I can't show any weakness to these idiots, they'll try and walk all over me._

He was chocking on his own tears, making a light pattering noises as they hit the carpet.

"hey Kaiba answer us will ya?? what happened? its gotta be bad if you're in this state!" Joey yelled at him

"get out of my way you fools!" he yelled hysterically as he ran away from the guilt, the noise, the memory of his brother's hate towards him.

Mokuba was bawling at the top of his lungs, alone, but he knew no one would come to see if he was alright, no one cared for him, he just a mistake, Seto never wanted him so why should anyone else

_**You never listen to me,  
You cannot look me in the eyes.  
I have struggled to see  
Why its so easy to push me aside...**_

Seto never cared, he just pretended...all those years

_**I no longer believe,  
That you were ever on my side.  
How could you know what I need,  
When I'm the last thing on your mind...**_

"All he cares about is Grace!!"

_**Too out of touch, out of touch to touch you**_

"All he cares about is his damn work!"

_**Too out of touch, out of touch to touch you**_

"he never loved me, not even as a brother!"

_**Too out of touch, out of touch to touch you**_

"AND HE NEVER EVER WILL!"

_**Too out of touch, out of touch to touch you**_

_**So disconnected, going through the motions again  
So disconnected, everything goes over your head  
So disconnected, you got me hangin by a thread  
So disconnected, when will this cycle end?**_

"Why, why does it hurt so much? We've had fights like this before, but it hurts more than ever..."

_**You don't really know me,  
I don't think you ever even tried   
We're on the same routine  
Where you say you never have the time**_

_What do you want me to be?  
Do you want me in your life?  
I feel so incomplete  
You left me to fall behind_

The music blared, sounding as if it was getting louder and louder.

_**Too out of touch, out of touch to touch you  
Too out of touch, out of touch to touch you  
Too out of touch, out of touch to touch you   
Too out of touch, out of touch to touch you**_

_**So disconnected, going through the motions again  
So disconnected, everything goes over your head  
So disconnected, you got me hangin by a thread  
So disconnected, when will this cycle end?**_

"Its too hard to just move on...its easier said than done..." Mokuba was shaking while trying to sing in between coughing spasms.

"Its too hard to just move on...its easier said than done..."

**_Too out of touch, out of touch to touch you  
Too out of touch, out of touch to touch you  
Too out of touch, out of touch to touch you   
Too out of touch, out of touch to touch you_**

So disconnected, going through the motions again  
So disconnected, everything goes over your head  
So disconnected, you got me hangin by a thread  
So disconnected, when will this cycle end?

So disconnected, going through the motions again  
So disconnected   
When will this cycle end?

"We're so disconnected...so disconnected...when will this cycle end...?"

Mokuba sank to his knees then fell to his side, hugging himself for comfort, but it wasn't much, there was something missing, and that something was the person he knew he could never have, ever.

Seto woke up his eyes were sore, and his pillow and hair were still damp...damnit, he'd only gotten 3 hours sleep again. he looked at his clock, it was 7 am which meant...

The alarm began buzzing uncontrollably, it was loud enough to waken the dead, which he pretty much usually was to the world.

"Oh for fuck's sake..." he whacked the alarm, it slowly drowned out then made a pathetic final beep before it died. He watched it for another minute just to make sure it didn't start beeping again like it always did.

he wandered aimlessly down the corridor towards the study to check if Mokuba was alright, he'd had a horrible nightmare that he'd run away and been held hostage by some scum business man that looked like Gozoborio...wait it was Gozoborio.

He opened the door being careful not to make any noise as he walked in, Mokuba was sprawled out on the floor, hugging himself, or wanted something or someone to be there.

he sighed wiped his eyes and went over to his brother, he sat next to him, smiling at him as he ran his fingers through his hair.

_He should know I care about him above all, yet he never believes me when I tell him..._he sighed _I only work to give him what he wants, but was Sephy right in my dream? That her the child with barely anything herself...is happier with the kid with it all...my brother? Maybe he's right I don't spend enough time with him...when he wakes up I'll tell him everything, we'll arrange to go out shopping together, anything he wants I'll get him._

Mokuba rolled over and bumped his head against Seto's thigh, he shook his head and looked up at him, barely awake.

"Seto?...is that you?" he sounded dazed, "What are you doing in here?"

Seto was about to answer 'well this is my office' but he thought that would make matters worse, he needed to get out of that reflex.

"Because I was worried about you, I checked your room but you weren't in there so I came here."

"Sure you weren't in here just to work" Mokuba snivelled.

"My laptop isn't in here, and I don't have it" Seto tilted his head

"That makes a change..."

"Mokuba what you said to me last night, believe it or not that made on hell of a dent in me, it finally hit me like a kick in the nuts, so I'll cancel everything and we'll spend the day together shopping whatever you want to do" Seto's desperation to make things work with his brother was easily audible.

"Seto you don't get it do you? I don't want you to buy me things to keep me happy, I just want to be able to spend time with you like we used to do"

Seto smiled happily at Mokuba and tilted his head.

"Why didn't you ever put it like that before?" he looked fondly at his brother, "So how's about we arrange every other evening to just stay in together just the two of us?"

Mokuba smiled back at his brother and threw his arms around him and squeezed him tight. The brothers sat in the middle of the floor in a tight embrace enjoying each other's company.

"Is there anything else bothering you, or was that it?" Seto asked still hugging Mokuba.

Mokuba's eye narrowed, he began sweating, he suddenly thought of the jealously he felt last night, why he kicked Grace off the sofa, why he got so stressy when she left...

"No I'm fine thanks big brother" Mokuba grinned into Seto's chest

"sure?" Seto looked at Mokuba

He nodded back quickly, a little too quickly...Seto gave him a disbelieving look.

"You know you can tell me anything and I won't get angry" he put his hand on Mokuba's shoulder and tilted his head and looked at him sincerely "don't you?"

'Oh my gods...he's so close...I could almost just kiss him now...I can't what the hell am I doing? ...But Seto has to have some feelings for me after that Christmas just after we got adopted...'

_Mokuba was stood on the balcony of his and Seto's room in boredom, looking out over the grounds, he was waiting for Seto to come back from getting something for him...he couldn't think what it was. All he knew was it was a big surprise from what he'd been told._

'_Mokuba I'm back' Seto beamed as he walked in the room hiding something behind his back._

_Mokuba grinned and zipped over towards him "What is it big brother?" his huge eyes gleaming with wonder._

_Seto produced from behind his back a large brown ball of fur with stumpy limbs. Mokuba examined the large studded toy then grinned at Seto and squeezed him around the middle._

"_Its so cute big brother!" _

_Seto carried on beaming, glad that he could make his brother so happy. Their step father Gozoborio was out that day and the brothers were left in the house along with their most trusted maid._

'_Should I come out with it tonight or should I just pretend I don't...' Seto looked away from Mokuba, wondering, completely oblivious of his jumper being tugged on._

"_Seto what's wrong, you look worried about something"_

"_huh?" Seto looked down at Mokuba's big eyes, how they were sparkling so bright. "I'm just dreading one of Gozoborio's lessons" he ran his fingers through Mokuba's hair smiling at him. _

_Seto lead Mokuba to the sofa and sat facing him._

"_Is there something on your mind Seto?"_

_He looked away then looked back "Mokuba I want you to close your eyes, I have something else for you"_

_Mokuba did as he was told looking very excited. Seto leant forwards and planted a small kiss on Mokuba's small lips, then pulled back fast, blushing heavily._

"_Seto why did you kiss me?" he looked up at his brother confused._

"_Because...I..." he tilted his head away from Mokuba and looked towards him, almost ashamed of what he was about to tell him "I love you Mokuba...and I know I can never ever love you, its not allowed"_

"_But why not?"_

"_You'll understand when you're older...until then just remember what I told you and what I did, and if I forget then remind me" _

_Mokuba was lead to his room and Seto sat with him until he fell asleep..._

"What's wrong Mokuba?" Seto asked rising an eyebrow.

"Do you remember the first Christmas when we got adopted by our step father?..." Mokuba's voice got quieter

"All I remember of it is having to avoid Gozoborio lots and giving the dreaded Kuribo stuffy" he cringed while Mokuba sniggered.

"Don't you remember anything else?"

Seto shook his head, "Should I?"

"Close your eyes, I have something I want to give you" Mokuba said trying to mimic his brother's voice when he was younger

Seto raised an eyebrow at this but did as his brother asked. He was feeling a case of déja-vu but didn't know why.

Mokuba leant up and planted a kiss on Seto's lips. Seto tensed up and his pupils narrowed. Mokuba sharply pulled away blushing and his in his hair. The two of them sat there for a while, just trying to get their heads around what just happened. Seto parted Mokuba's hair like a pair of curtains, Mokuba jerked his head back to once again bring his hair over his face.

"Why didn't you say anything to me?"

"Because I didn't know how you'd react...and I know that we both have girlfriends, so I didn't want to complicate things..."

Mokuba sighed and turned on the stereo to a song he'd only had his headphones in to listen to.

"I complicated our lives  
By falling in love with him  
I complicated our lives  
Now I'm losing my only friend  
I don't know why, I had to try  
Living my life on the other side  
Now I'm so confused  
I don't know what to do

He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me...

I started blurring the lines  
Because I didn't care  
I started crossing the line  
Cause you were never there  
No where to turn,  
No one to help,  
It's almost like I don't even know myself  
Now I have to choose  
I don't know what to do  
He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, she loves me

He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me...

No where to turn,  
No one to help,  
It's almost like I don't even know myself  
Now I have to choose  
I don't know what to do

He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
Loves me not..."

Mokuba was shaking as he was crying curled up not knowing what to do.

"Mokuba its ok" Seto grabbed him and refused to release him from his embrace.

"You're...not...mad" Mokuba asked between sniffs.

"No, no I'm not" he tightened the embrace.

"Seto, do you love me too?..." his voice trailed off

"Yes, I do Mokuba...but only as a brother and a best friend"

"is that the truth or is that just because of Grace??" Mokuba snapped trying to push Seto off

he was quiet for a while..."No its not just because of Grace, it's the truth"

"...I hate you..." Mokuba whispered, his lip bleeding from where he'd been biting it to hard, "I HATE YOU" he shrieked and ran off.

Grace zipped in the room as a hysterical Mokuba ran past her, to see Seto sat in the middle of the room, looking like he'd just got the shock of his life, breathing heavily and shaking.


	2. The aftermath

"Do you think he meant it?" Kaiba lay sprawled out on his bed staring at the ceiling, eyes sore.

"Of course he doesn't Seto, you know what he's like he'll say one thing in rage then afterwards come back looking like a kicked puppy...just like someone I know" Grace raised an eyebrow at him.

"who? To-to?" Kaiba was referring to Joey by many different female dog names once again.

"No! You! You stupid prick" she clipped him round the ear for his density.

"Oh thanks! I have dignity I don't come crawling like a bedraggled puppy!!" he folded his arms and pouted, facing away from her.

"No you look like a little kid who's just broken his favourite toy and want it fixed, as for at the moment you look like a spoilt brat in a strop"

"I think I have good reason to, I've just been yelled at by my little brother that he hates me, and 10 seconds before he was telling me how much he loves me then you start comparing me to Fi-fi!!" then promptly fell off the side of the bed ,taking the duvet with him, due to lack of oxygen.

Grace rolled her eyes, "You need a coffee you're talking crap again"

A lump covered with duvet (presumably his hand) emerged from the other side of the bed, "yes please" came the muffled response, his hand fell to the floor with a thud.

Grace left the room to leave the duvet monster struggling to find his way out. "get it yourself you lazy sod!"

Kaiba removed himself from the duvet, hair slightly ruffled, pouted and slunk towards the kitchen, fine, I'll make it myself, oh well only I can make it the way I like it...

"hey Kaiba" Yugi grinned cheerfully at him, then went back to examining what was in the fridge.

"What's for lunch?" Kaiba slumped into the nearest chair and rubbed his temples, looking like he was about remove Wheeler's spleen if he came near him.

"I haven't decided yet, what would you want anyways?"

"I don't know I can't be bothered to think right now"

"What's wrong? Most of the time you're a little bit nicer and you don't look like you're about to go find Joey to castrate him"

'hmm good idea' Kaiba thought to himself "Its too complicated for a naïve idiot like you to understand" he snapped back

"Nothing is ever really complicated, if the world looked at problems that they deem to be complicated like a naïve person it won't seem complicated" Yugi sat opposite Kaiba looking genuinely worried about what was happening.

"what are you on about?"

"I mean its only complicated if you let it be complicated, so what's going on? Its to do with Mokuba right?"

"How the hell do you know?" Kaiba shot back quickly "I mean, why do you ask"

"because Mokuba came to me yesterday, he was really upset"

"Its family matters, none of your concern"

"True enough, but I've got a feelin that you're just saying that out of pride" Yugi frowned.

"Well only I'll know that unless you're some mind reader -"

"No its blatantly obvious when its because of pride Kaiba" Atem sweat dropped

"Oh shut up you weirdo" Kaiba replied "Either way I think that its none of your concern in any case, despite the fact you may want to be friends with me Yugi, and are trying to show that you care, as touching as it is, I'm really not bothered in either case. I only paid you to be my chef here, not my psychiatrist!"

"The rate you're going you're going to need one after all the stress you're putting yourself under" Ryou said handing Kaiba a coffee then zipping past to put the washing in the washing machine. "I got an A star in psychology, maybe you'd be prepared to talk to me about -"

"Oh shut up you moron...thanks for the coffee anyways..." he muttered the thanks and slunk off to his room.

Maybe there was some truth to what Yugi said...

"This isn't fair...he's broken the promise he made all those years ago" Mokuba buried his head in his knees.

(flash back)

"_Mokuba never let me forget the promise ok?" Seto beamed at Mokuba, while sat next to him on his bed._

_Mokuba nodded mindlessly in response, he was already half asleep.._

"_I love you Mokuba" Seto kissed his little brother's forehead and turned the light out on his way to his room._

"_...I love you too Seto..." Mokuba mumbled..._

"Why do I keep remembering my life at the orphanage? Like I'd made myself forget all about it" Seto sighed, returning to the duvet.

_**Can you forgive me again?  
I don't know what I said  
But I didn't mean to hurt you**_

Mokuba lay pathetically on his side, staring at the wall, "I guess it was all just something he though was true...then again he's probably moved on...whereas I'm stuck living in the past, in love with someone I can never have...I guess this is what Seto meant when he said I'll understand when I'm older"

_**I heard the words come out  
I felt that I would die  
It hurt so much to hurt you**_

"How can so few words tear a person apart, and also even fewer mend them? The pen is mightier than the sword..." Seto shuffled to the bed and collapsed onto it, loosing himself in the duvet again.

_**Then you look at me  
You're not shouting anymore  
You're silently broken**_

"Why do I always get so mad and yell stuff I don't mean?"

_**I'd give anything now  
to kill those words for you**_

"I gotta give the kid credit, he's coped with it better than I ever did, I really am dependant on him even if I don't admit it..."

_**Each time I say something I regret I cry "I don't want to lose you."  
But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah.**_

"I can't turn my back on him, no matter how much of a moody, dense bugger he is, he's done so much for me and this is how I repay him? Jeez I'm a lil bastard... No matter how much I moan about him, he does all he can when he does to try and make me happy.."

_**'Cause you were made for me  
Somehow I'll make you see  
How happy you make me**_

"he's family, we've got to stick together, we'll work through this, we'll make it work, sure it may feel a lil weird for a while but, we'll get past it right?"

_**I can't live this life  
Without you by my side  
I need you to survive**_

"Damn it why'd I yell at him I hate him!?? I don't hate you Seto, I don't, I want you to be here with me!" Mokuba yelled, while running to his brother's room.

_**So stay with me  
You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry.**_

Seto found his way out of the duvet and saw Mokuba stood there trembling, looking worn out, fed up and about to cry. He smiled wearily at his brother and held out his arms, Mokuba dived at him and curled up next to him burying his head in Seto's chest.

"And you forgive me again,  
You're my one true friend,  
And I never meant to hurt you"

Grace walked in with a coffee later and saw the two brothers curled up on the bed, asleep. She smiled, sure this argument may not have lasted long, but then again arguments between those two never did, one could never stay made at the other for long. Grace put the coffee down on the side table and was about to creep off when Seto's arm reached out and pulled her slowly towards him and his sleeping brother, he opened one eye and smirked at her.

"You're not exactly quiet when you creep are you?" he whispered

"With that mug of tar? I was trying to not to choke on the fumes!" was the hushed response.

He smirked again and soon the three of them were all a heap on the bed.

"Um, Mr Kaiba?" came a thick British accent.

Seto tried to open his eyes, it was way too bloody bright, amongst mumbles he was probably trying to ask who that was, but it came out more like: "who are - what the fuck-...Lemmie sleep!!!" Seto pulled the duvet over his head which made the other two zombies moaned in protest as he stole the covers.

"Um Mister Kaiba, sir, its me Ryou Bakura, you let me rent a room here because I didn't have anywhere else to live and I work as your maid with Bakura Tozokuoh..." His voice trailed off, he wasn't listening to him...oh bollocks...

"let me try and get him up" His Yami offered, his apparation grinning evilly behind him.

"Bakura please don't I want to keep living here, I'd rather not get sacked after 3 months of good work." Ryou pleaded frantically.

"Oh Ra you're a real whiner you are, you know that?"

"But Bakura!" Ryou protested but Bakura pushed past him.

"OI YOU LAZY RICH SON-O-VA BITCH YOU'VE GOT AN IMPORTANT CALL FOR YOU!!" Bakura yelled.

Seto shot up from his zombiefied position.

"Who is it!!!??"

"I dunno" Bakura shrugged, "I didn't bring the phone up with me"

"call yourself a bloody maid!!??"

"A maid cleans they don't always have to do trivial things that you could easily do yourself, that is a servant, I am merely a lodger and besides that's Ryou's job" Bakura smart mouthed back as the elder Kaiba shot past him for the phone.

"BAKURA!! YOU'RE GOING TO GET US KICKED OUT!!!!"Ryou was spazzing in the background.

"Oh cry me a river you pansie" Bakura rolled his eyes and strolled off dragging his Hikari along behind him.

"What are you saying to Ryou now?" Grace asked rubbing her eyes.

"Huh? Oh my Hikari's spazzing out about what I yelled at your sweet heart" Bakura pointed to the white haired chibi having a spaz fit. "anyways I think I'd better go dump some cold water over his head to make him get to grip with what I just said" Bakura was interrupted.

"Damn I hate business calls in the morning" Seto rubbed his eyes already looking stressed.

"you call us lazy Seto"

"...so?"

"well we'd better be off, things to do, arts to practice" Bakura mocked Ryou's Shakespeare collection.

"What's that? The art of yaoi?" Grace asked sniggering. "its not like we haven't heard some form of noise from your room"

Ryou flushed fuchsia at the thought, and Bakura went a bit red across the cheeks.

"No I'm talking about Ryou's stupid Shakespeare collection" bakura replied quickly covering his face slightly

Kaiba promptly went into switch off mode and staggered to bed.

"I am not to be disturbed until I wake up got it?" he mumbled.

"yes mister Kaiba" Ryou bowed and scuttled out of the room.

"Stop kissing his ass you moron" Bakura snapped

"I'm Sorry Bakura!!!" Ryou began his headless chicken I'm sorry spaz again.

Mokuba and Grace left the two to get their differences aside and get breakfast.

"So things are ok with you and your brother now then?" Yugi asked frying up a egg on the hob with one hand, pouring orange juice with the other and steadying the egg's pan with one of his feet, while balancing on the other, grinning.

"Yea I think we just needed to think about it and stuff, I mean I still like him like that but...Meh , I think I'd be able to live without him being that sort of person in my life" Mokuba smiled back slurping at a hot chocolate.

"That's good...baaacon and eggs, freshly squeezed mango juice" Yugi was singing to himself again, the post virginity breakfast song, from Eddie Izzard to be exact, Mokuba just sniggered, musta been rabbit night for someone, speaking of rabbit night...he cringed at the thought of his older brothers moans that he heard 2 nights ago, he did half know how to make noise when Grace stayed the night, and he still heard it half way across the other side of the house...I'm doing it again, he mentally hit himself and continued sniggering at Yugi.

"hey Mokuba, want to head into town at some point?" Kaiba leaned over his brother and tried to smile but ended up looking sinister, as always.

"Yea sure big bro, but one thing I wanna ask"

"What's that?" as serious as he was at times, he was fantastic at looking gormless.

"Practice smiling, that way you don't look like a weirdo" Mokuba sniggered.

" ¬.¬U thanks a lot, meh no matter, when do you want to go?"

"Now!"

Mokuba dragged his brother off towards the car, grinning, things were gonna be different he knew that, but if they tried hard enough, they could work it out, just like they always had, and always will.

"MOKUBA I DIDN'T GRAB MY WALLET AND KEYS!!!"


	3. a blast from the past

chapter 3

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters related, Grace and Sephy are original characters of psychodramabeautyfish.

an unexpected arrival in this chapter lets see how it goes

* * *

It was 6 a.m. Kaiba was just stirring after half an hour of listening to his annoying alarm clock, he winced at the side lamp's light.

Darnnit, he thought to himself , I fell a sleep with the light on again. he rubbed his eyes and whacked his alarm clock mercilessly he glared at it and it died with a pathetic blip. he sighed and yanked his dressing gown on, put on his slippers and grabbed his book, staggering into the corridor.

"You look like a moody Englishman, all you need is the newspaper and you fit the part" Bakura sniggered at him examining the CEO.

"Fuck off...need wake up drink..." Suddenly the door bell went making the two of them jump. Kaiba dropped his book and scrambled to adjust his dressing gown seeing as he thought sod wearing Pj's that night. Bakura got to his feet, looked around sharply so no one saw him jump and half yell out of shock, his rep would be down the drain if anyone saw.

Kaiba proceeded to walk down towards the large doors, got half way, slipped and fell the rest of the way there.

Bakura sniggered loud enough for Kaiba to hear and promptly got the finger , Kaiba adjusted his hair and opened the door to see the strangest thing in the world.

A man about an inch taller than him, with slightly longer hair, bigger eyes other than that he looked almost identical to him.

"can I help you??" Kaiba sounded half irritated half what the holy flying fuck.

"Um yea I was told to come here," Bloody hell he even sounded like him except less husky. The guy produced a note, he looked totally amazed by the interior of the hall way, said something in a language he didn't quite understand, then sheepishly grinned at him.

"Who sent you here?" Kaiba looked at him suspiciously, which made him flinch a bit.

"Um..." he grinned slightly and sweat dropped "I don't actually know, I was just given this by a small guy that looked like the pharaoh and said you'd be able to help me"

"Pharaoh..." Kaiba raised an eyebrow "Oh gods not another one of you weirdo's I've already got one weird idiot here I don't need another!" Kaiba slammed the door then opened the door again and handed the doofus his bit of paper and slammed it again.

The man outside was actually High priest Seth Itemri. He snivelled slightly then knocked on the door again.

"What the hell do you want you weirdo!!!??" Kaiba's hair sprang out of place with anger, no one bothered him before he'd had his morning coffee.

"Look I've been told to come here for some reason, I may not understand it now, and you probably hate the idea of a total stranger coming into your house but please give me a chance" he looked like Yugi when he was giving one of his friendship speeches

Kaiba's head hung, oh Jesus Christ, this is gonna kill me, he thought to himself, well if he's one of Yugi's friends he can't be that annoying can he?

"Fine, you have a week to prove yourself!" Kaiba led him inside

Seth's jaw dropped when he saw everything and began running around like a child in a mall during Crimbo.

"Oh Ra!! what's this?" Seth picked up and examined Kaiba's laptop.

"That's my laptop ain't you ever heard of one or are you some technological retard?"

"...What's technology?" he looked puzzled, then it finally occurred to Kaiba what he was wearing, he was wearing a baggy sandy shirt that looked like a potato sack, and a long blue skirt.

Oh gods I've let a technological retarded transvestite into my house...Kaiba cringed

"technology, you know that weird thing that is powered by electrici-" Kaiba was cut off mid sentence.

"SETH YOU BASTARD WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!" Bakura yelled down the stairs, Seth's pupils narrowed and flinched.

he started speaking in that weird language again at 100 miles an hour.

"Oh shut up you pathetic idiot" Bakura lifted Seth up by the top of his shirt and booted him out the door. He snarled slightly then stormed of to the kitchen.

Kaiba hadn't a clue what had just happened but figured it wasn't the last he'd see of that Seth guy.

Later that morning at around 11 he was sipping his second coffee when the door went once again, he heard that familiar irritating voice of that Seth guy, talking that weird language, and Atem telling him to calm down.

Kaiba opened the door to see a chibi Seth having a spaz fit waving his arms around everywhere, he heard the name Tozokuoh Bakura mentioned once or twice, had to be something to do with the resident psycho.

"can I help you?" he raised his eyebrow at the two, they looked more like a comedy act more than anything.

"yes Kaiba, Seth came to me mentioning that Bakura booted him out of your house" Atem looked up at him but still seeming to command authority.

"Yea he did, although I don't blame him, what's the deal with this guy anyway, he looks almost exactly like me"

"That's because he's your previous incarnation, one of my most trusted high priests"

Kaiba coughed something that sounded like Bullshit but continued listening to him.

"And he was sent here to stay with you, just think of him as your long lost twin brother" Atem finished and saw Kaiba's face drop.

"he doesn't need house training does he?"

"Of course he doesn't!! Just technology training"

"Fine. But only if you take responsibility for him! I'm not having the doofus wrecking my house which may I remind you, you work to live here Alright you technological retard shift your ass, I'll show you your room"

Seth looked at Atem then back at Kaiba.

"Um...is the Pharaoh's room going to be next to mine?"

Kaiba twitched, "Why??"

Seth flinched "Its just that I'm meant to guard the pharaoh and stay close to be able to keep him safe"

"Stalker...oigh anything to shut you up"

Seth smiled happily and Atem rolled his eyes.

Atem held onto Seth's arm to stop him from slinking off into some of the other rooms.

"This is your room you little whinge bucket, next to the stump's room, happy?"

Seth bowed and then nodded quickly.

Kaiba shook his head and headed off towards his office. It seemed half of the geek gang were moving in to the Kaiba mansion, then again they were helpful around the house, they worked for their keep so he didn't have to pay them...ok I'm not complaining he thought to himself.

"Hi Sephy!!" Mokuba squeezed his girlfriend and nuzzled into her neck. She giggled and squeezed him back.

Sephy had lurid green hair and brown eyes and was taller than Mokuba, but her growth spurt had stopped and Mokuba's had started.

"But Pharaoh are you sure he's trustable, I mean he looks like me, how do you know??" was heard upstairs on the higher floor as Seth and Atem came down the stairs of the huge entrance hall.

"yes, I've known him for a good few years, he won't do anything" Atem patted him on the back.

"Who the hell's that?" Sephy raised an eyebrow looking a bit gormless.

"That's a guy called Seth he's from ancient Egypt like Atem and Bakura."

"Oh kewl!" Sephy grinned and bounced over to talk to him. "Hi I'm Sephy Mokuba's cute girlfriend nice to meet you!" she waved manically at Seth who bug eyed at the sight of her.

"Um...I'm Seth..." he replied quietly

"she's hyper just like you, stop putting on the shy act Seth" Atem commanded.

I love it when he commands me, he grinned to himself.

"how old are you? appearance wise I can tell you're over 5000 because you're from Egypt like Atem, how did you die, what's the afterlife like, what do you do there?" she grinned squeaking at 100 miles an hour.

"I'm 21 appearance wise, although I act like a 6 year old according to the pharaoh, I died by being assassinated Marik fired an arrow into my head after I took over from Atem being pharaoh when he died, the afterlife gets boring after a while and you just do whatever you want" Seth replied just as quick grinning like a loon. "And I'm mister moody I need caffeine's previous incarnation!"

"Whoa...you seem so much different from Kaiba" Sephy was fascinated.

"I know its what I can't get my head round" Mokuba rubbed his head

"eeeeh" Seth made a little Britain type noise, poked Sephy then grinned.

"You make that noise too when you poke!!! YOU'RE SO MUCH COOLER THAN KAIBA!!!" Sephy hugged his middle, grinning.

"Well you're certainly a hit with these guys" Atem smirked.

"he's not all that popular with Seto though, he doesn't like the idea of there being two him's and one being immature" Mokuba replied then quickly shut up when Kaiba came out to find them, with Ryou scuttling along behind him.

"Yes I want all of the sheets changed and bed linen washed got it?" Kaiba snapped to Ryou who quickly dropped his pen in a spaz fit.

"I'M SORRY FOR BEING SO INCOMPETENT I CAN'T EVEN RMEMBER WHAT TO DO WITHOUT WRITING IT DOWN I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!" the British albino when off into a chibi spaz, Kaiba edged away slowly towards the other four.

"Getting acquainted are we technological retard?" Seto sneered at his 'twin'.

"yeah I am, you've got some really nice friends...um who's the person spazzing out behind you? She looks like Bakura"

"That, believe it or not is a guy, although his mental gender is pretty much a woman. and he is Bakura's Hikari"

"My god he seems so much nicer"

"Mr Kaiba I'm sorry I spazzed out I'll try not to do it again I'm sorry!!" Ryou bowed several times over then realised it was Kaiba. "OH MY GODS I'M SORRY!! I'M SORRY I DIDN'T REALISE YOU WEREN'T MISTER KAIBA!!! I'M SORRY!!!!"

Seth hid behind Atem and looked at the spazzing white ball of hair.

"its ok..." he muttered peering over the top of the pharaoh.

Ryou's head began spinning as he collapsed to the floor out of dizziness. "Ow, that hurt..." he rubbed his lower spine and adjusted his white jumper. "I'll get onto the rooms as soon as possible, mister Kaiba"

"you've worked really hard this week Ryou, its fine, really, you work yourself harder than I do half the time" Kaiba lightly punched him in the arm. "Go take a break, I'm sure Bakura will want to be seeing you"

Ryou nodded and thanked Kaiba then scuttled off to the kitchen.

"Ok how does that guy managed to spaz out so much and not collapse due to lack of oxygen?" Seth raised an eyebrow confused about what just happened. "Anyways looks like you have a soft spot for him woooooo" Seth sniggered poking Kaiba.

"Seth, or whatever your name is, if you touch me again we'll be playing a game called who can castrate the pharaoh's bitch? The only thing we can use is this pen" Kaiba produced his parker pen and glared at the hyperactive adult.

Seth bug eyed and shut up instantly.

"Why are you so intent on being mean to him?" Mokuba cut in

"because he's an irritancy, like Wheeler"

"But he's like a second big brother to me! You said you always wanted a family, you finally get the chance to make the family bigger and you treat them like crap!"

Sephy, Atem and Seth snuck off to leave the two Kaiba brothers to argue.

"Why is it you hate other people getting maternal over me Seto? You're always just like this towards Alister when he comes to visit and he starts acting maternal!!" Mokuba pouted at his brother

"That's ridiculous Mokuba, I don't hate other people acting maternal towards you!" Seto looked away trying to get the idea of it being true out of his head.

"You can't stand the idea of someone else being rivalry for my affections can you? That's why you don't like Sephy isn't it?"

"No I don 't like Sephy because she's constantly trying to get you laid!! You are only 12 Mokuba!! There is a legal age there for a reason!"

"You first did it with Grace when she was 15!! And stop hiding behind that excuse!"

"She was the one who came on to me that time!"

"Oh because you really don't have enough strength to push her off and say no, you probably couldn't give a holy flying fuck what age she was!"

"Once again you always lead it back to Grace!!! An she was only a few months out from the age limit you're 4 years off!"

"You always do this, you always hide your feelings, even from me, I've been watching you the whole time throughout this entire conversation and you've been lying, you taught me how to tell when a person's lying and you've been giving off all the signs!"

"I don't hide my feelings Mokuba!" Seto snarled at his little brother savagely then stormed off.

"Fine! Run away! Just like you always do! Mark my words Seto! It will come back to bite you! just like it always has! AND ALWAYS WILL DO!!" Mokuba screeched after his brother brimming with fury.

Seto was sat in his office shoulders shaking with anger, while working, never a good combo with him. Ryou was zipping around in the background cleaning the room up.

"Ryou do you think I get overly protective of Mokuba when other people start acting maternal towards him?" Seto finally gave up twitching and flopped back in his chair, he spun round to look at Ryou. Ryou tilted his head, then slightly smiled thinking to himself, he looked away to look out the window while leaning on the broom. Seto followed his eye line, Ryou was watching the sunset.

"I know what it is to feel maternal for someone, so I know what it looks like a mile off, you're about the only guy who you'll let act vaguely maternal towards him. I've seen you do it far too many times, Seto, you get jealous, jealous of the idea of someone else being closer to him than you are. It scares you, the idea of him liking someone else more than you on a brotherly scale. But considering what happened between you two a few weeks back, think how Mokuba feels, he can't stand the idea of you being in the arms of someone other than him" Ryou looked at him, head tilted, the sunset casting dim orange light in the room. "He still loves you, even if he seems to have moved on, the only question Seto" Ryou sat in the chair next to Seto and looked in his eyes as if to prepare Kaiba for what he was about to say next, Ryou took Kaiba's hand in his, never breaking his eyes from Seto. "Is have you truly moved on after all those years ago, when you told him that you loved him, have you moved on or are you just kidding yourself?"

Seto's face went from serious to almost miserable, "I really don't know Ryou, I honestly don't know"

"Think it over Seto, only you can make this choice no one else can make it for you" Ryou patted his hand and got up, he carried on with tidying the room.

After a while of staring into the sunset, it had finally gone down, the room had a slight twilight to it, Seto finally replied

"I guess you're right Ryou, I don't like anyone else being too maternal towards him, it feels like they're taking him away from me, I've already lost him too many times, and I don't want to again, but I can't feel for him what I did all those years ago, the more I think about it, then the more I realise it..." he sighed..

_**Everywhere I turn, I hurt someone  
But there's nothing I can say to change  
the things I've done**_

_**I'd do anything within my power**_

_**I'd give everything I've got**_

_**But the path I seek is hidden from me now**_

_**Brother bear I let you down**_

_**You trusted me**_

_**Believed in me**_

**_And I let you down  
Of all the things I hid from you  
I cannot hide the shame  
And I pray someone, something will come  
to take away the pain_**

**_There's no way out of this dark place  
No hope, no future  
I know I can't be free  
But I can't see another way  
I can't face another day..._**

**_Tell me where, did I go wrong  
Everyone I loved, they're all gone  
I'd do everything differently  
but I can't turn back the time  
There's no shelter from the storm  
inside of me _**

There's no way out of this dark place  
No hope, no future  
I know I can't be free  
But I can't see another way  
I can't face another day...

Kaiba sighed his head landed on the desk with an unfairly hard thump.

"Its not as if you knew Seto, Mokuba hid it from you too well, he didn't want you to worry about him, I always hide things from everyone because of that exact same reason, I don't want to make anyone worry about me for no real good reason. Although half the time, it'd make people worry about me so much, because what I consider to be silly, it normally isn't" Ryou finally had finished tidying the study up.

"So, he's hiding it because he thinks that it isn't something I should worry about?"

"You should go and talk to him about it, he'll understand if you tell him, but you really should be honest with everyone, including yourself other than just me ok?" Ryou nodded in response to what Kaiba had said, and smiled slightly at him. "Anyway your office is clean and you had company while you worked, that's a new for you on both parts, is it ok if I take a break?"

"yes of course Ryou, thanks for listening to my rambling"

"Thank you sir" Ryou bowed "Oh but I have one last question"

"What's that?"

"Why is it you let me act maternally towards Mokuba?"

"Um...probably because you act like a girl more than a boy"

"...thank you mister Kaiba...I'll take my break now" Ryou hunched up slightly and walked out of the room.

Mokuba sat in his room, he had been looking at the sunset too, only drinking a milkshake on his front and reading a comic book at the same time.

"Damn I'm bored, this is like the 100th time I've read this book...but then again Hellsing never gets old" he grinned to himself.

he slurped on his thick chocolate milkshake then looked at the window, it was pretty dark, he reached for his side lamp and stared at the door, he heard footsteps.

"hey squirt features" Bakura looked around the door "ya gonna finish that 'shake or what?"

"is that what you came in here for?" Mokuba raised an eyebrow "aren't we feeding you enough?"

"no, no, not that, we're fillin the dishwasher hurry it up will ya?"

Mokuba drained the glass and held it out to him.

"uuuh can't reach" Bakura sniggered as he lazily held his hand out not bothering to walk over"

"Is there something else ya wanna talk to me about?" Mokuba got up and handed Bakura the glass giving him a suspicious look.

"Look all I'm gonna say on the subject is to expect your brother to come and have a talk with ya alright?" Bakura whispered in Mokuba's ear, then tapped his nose and walked out with the glass.

Mokuba looked worried about Bakura's mental status but carried on reading his manga book.

Kaiba hung around outside Mokuba's room for a while waiting for Bakura to come out to tell him that he'd told Mokuba.

"Alrighty then moneybags you're up" Bakura slipped past him silently.

Seto nodded, he walked up to the door and then knocked.

"'s open" was the response from inside.

"Mokuba, can I talk to you?" Seto peered his head round the corner.

"What do you want?" Mokuba raised an eyebrow.

_Oh great he's getting my bad attitude..._Seto thought to himself

"Look, Mokuba I want to say, you're right, I do hate it when other people start getting maternal over you" Mokuba raised both his eyebrows and rolled his eyes "its because I don't like the idea of loosing you, I don't want anyone to take away what we have between us, its taken years to build up" Seto sat on Mokuba's bed and patted the space next to him, Mokuba slowly crawled over to him, he sat there and looked up at his brother. "So, I'm going to try and be a little bit better, bit by bit, to not get so snappy with everyone who treats you like their little brother too, I guess I get jealous huh?"

_At least he's learning to be a little bit more open,_ Mokuba grinned to himself and nodded in response.

"But Mokuba, lets make a promise" he looked at his brother slightly weirdly, but nodded slowly to gesture for him to carry on "Lets make a promise, to always be honest with each other, I know I need to open up more, and you need to listen to what you want more often, its nice but you're allowed to be a bit selfish every so often" Seto tilted his head. "How does that sound then?"

Mokuba seemed to think this over, but he'd already thought it over, he thought it was a good idea, sure it may be hard, but it'll keep them together.

"I think it's a great idea" Mokuba beamed and glomped his brother.

"Ok that's good, how's about letting me breathe?" Seto wheezed.

"Sorry" he grinned.

_**I can't believe the words I hear  
It's like an answer to a prayer  
When I look around I see  
This place, this time, this friend of mine **_

I know its hard but you  
found somehow  
To look into your heart and  
to forgive me now  
You've given me the strength to see  
just where my journey ends  
You've given me the strength  
to carry on

I see the path from this dark place  
I see my future  
Your forgiveness has set me free  
On and I can see another way  
I can face another day!

I see the path, I can see the path  
I see the future  
I see the path from this dark place  
I see the future

I see the path, I can see the path  
I see the future

Seth was lingering in the sitting room, the rooms were so huge, every one he went into was a deep, dragon blood, red. It was a great colour, he only wished there'd be a little bit more blue.

"You haven't gotten too lost have you, Seth?" Atem beamed at him, the pharaoh loved how in awe the taller man was with the modern day.

"Um, I think I've got a vague idea of where everything is" Seth laughed sheepishly. "Ok I haven't a clue how to get back to my room"

Atem shook his head sniggering, "Reminds me of your first day in the palace, c'mon I'll take you there"

Seth sweat dropped while smiling slightly, then followed after the pharaoh quickly.

"So what do you think of your new incarnation?"

"Seto seems really tightly wound up, must be because of his job huh?"

"yes, running his company I'd say is more testing than being pharaoh"

"Yeesh...hey, um, pharaoh.."

"What's wrong?" they were stood outside Atem's room.

"Why are outside your room?" Seth blinked blankly.

A devilish smile worked its way across Atem's lips, Seth didn't know what to expect.

"Seth, why do you think back in Egypt I always wanted you around?"

"...um.." he didn't know what to say, he wasn't sure where this was going... "because I was your most trusted servant..." somehow he didn't think that was the answer that the pharaoh wanted.

"it was because of this" Atem grabbed Seth by the collar of his shirt and tugged him down to meet his lips. Seth at first panicked, he wasn't sure if Atem was just messing with his feelings, he'd done this to him before because he'd found out how Seth felt about him.

Seth had been so jealous of his sister, she was the bride chosen for the pharaoh, of course he knew that no one would challenge the pharaoh's authority if he had chosen to be with Seth, but, he never seemed to notice.

"Why do you resist me?" Atem still had Seth's lips almost touching his own but unlike last time, Atem looked more hurt, than angry that he'd defied the pharaoh.

"Stop toying with me pharaoh..." Seth tried to look away, but Atem's grip was too tight to let him.

"I may have been all those years ago, Seth, but this time I'm not"

Atem pulled Seth in for another kiss, but this time Seth gave it everything he had, he'd wanted the pharaoh for so long, and now he was gonna make the most of it.

Kaiba was walking out into the corridor with Mokuba when he heard moaning from the corridor, Seto saw his 'twin' and Atem passionately making out outside Atem's room.

Kaiba pulled Mokuba into the nearest room to them, he covered Mokuba's eyes as he stared in shock as it got more and more passi0nate, Seth had an obvious frontward tail and Atem's hand was getting more and more explorative.

"Pharaoh..." Seth moaned

"Shh someone will hear us if you moan too loud!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING??" Kaiba's jaw dropped as he zipped out into the hallway.

* * *

heh I love cliff hangers, hope you guys liked this chapter ill try and update soon, anyways having poll do you want a lemon smut between Seth and Atem or Ryou and Bakura? 


	4. A little romance

Part 4

Seth's eyes narrowed and Atem's shoulders hunched up.

"What's your problem Kaiba?" Atem spun around snapping back savagely.

"Look I just want to make this clear, I have no problem with boys dating other boys, but all I'm going to say is that if you're going to start getting as passionate as that" Seto stopped he had sounded reasonable "...then at least 1) be quiet about it and 2) don't start getting horny in my corridor!!!" he got more and more stressed as his sentence drew closer to the end.

"Sooo...you don't have a problem with me and the pharaoh?" Seth asked quietly, not sure whether his 'twin' was being serious.

"No, just don't do what you're doing now, in the corridors ok?" Seto tried to sound cheerful, but sounded more homicidally calm.

"Um ..ok we'll go...in...here" Atem looked around the corridor quickly to try and find his room's door.

The Pharaoh grabbed Seth and darted into his room. Seto breathed in and out slowly, he could tell this was going to be a testing relationship between him and his 'long lost twin' and Atem put it...oh how he wished he'd stayed long lost...

"Seto? Am I allowed to come outta here or what?" Mokuba mumbled from behind the door.

"Oh god sorry!" he opened the door and Mokuba craned his neck to look up at him. "...damn you're short, alright then"

"Oi!" Mokuba kicked Kaiba's shin "I'm not short I'm growing!!!"

"About half a millimetre a day maybe"

"Smeggy Goit..." Mokuba muttered.

The two brothers arrived in the kitchen, Yugi was making a sandwich, Bakura was attempting to work the gas stove and Ryou was sat at the table inhaling the fumes from the tea, looking incredible pale.

"Ryou are you alright?" Seto flinched back slightly.

"He's been looking ill all day, no one knows why" Grace zipped past Seto holding empty pizza boxes and kissed him on the cheek (or as close as she could get more like his neck)

"I'm fine really, I'm just a little bit worried about something"

"What is it?"

Ryou shook his head, his eyes darted over at Bakura then back to the mug of tea, he turned paler. Bakura shot him a warning glare. Everything went silent, tension was building in the air.

"You wanna talk come and see me" Seto whispered to Ryou, who instantly flinched.

"Get away from him!!" Bakura flailed his hand around in Kaiba's face, the promptly began swearing with he burnt his hand on the pan he was frying his egg in.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow, he wanted to know what had made Ryou so damn jumpy.

Yugi walked slowly over to the fridge and took out the orange juice.

"ah orange juice...the gods' gift to mortals" He unscrewed the top and glugged it down in one breath. Yugi stood there for a few seconds licking his lips, being watched by everyone, he too didn't look to good...Yugi then smiled satisfied and dumped the carton in the bin.

"Um...Yugi that was our last carton of orange juice, you don't look fantastic either.." Mokuba pointed out.

"Oh? oh sorry! I'll go down to Sainsbury's and get another one right away!" Yugi make a break past the Kaiba brothers. Then came the dreaded noise.

There was a horrible hollow whack noise from Yugi's head as he slipped and hit his head on the wooden floor.

"Yugi!!!" Téa ran down the stairs a few seconds later, to see him clutching his head in a daze "Yugi I heard that from in the top room are you alright??"

Yugi nodded slowly then was promptly sick several times over.

"Ryou give us a hand will you??!" Kaiba yelled into the kitchen.

"Yugi? Yugi can you hear me?" Téa shook the unconscious boy. "Was it something he ate? Did he have an allergic reaction to something?"

"I don't know, I'll go find Atem and Seth" Kaiba darted up the stairs, putting his foot down on every other step, to spring himself up to the landing.

"Atem!"

"I know I heard through our mind link, I'm coming!" Atem zipped past Seto and slid down the banister sideways. Seth came gliding behind him his skirt was so long it seemed as if he was hovering rather than running, it didn't help that he didn't move his arms.

"Yugi!" Atem yelled, "Ryou go call an ambulance, Bakura! damnit you snake! Where the hell are you??"

"I'm here, what you gonna order me to do now?" he put a hand on his hip and the other was hidden behind his back.

"Stay here and keep an eye on the house myself, Kaiba, Mokuba, Seth and Téa are going to the hospital with him, and keep another one on Ryou, got it?"

"Sure I'll manage" Bakura really didn't seem bothered, there was obviously other stuff on his mind as always.

The 6 of them left, Yugi being carried by Seth on his back.

Bakura was left sat on the sofa, he was angry at his Hikari and he could sure as hell tell.

Ryou had been hanging around with that Seto Kaiba, he couldn't understand why he was getting mad, surely he couldn't...feel anything for this skinny boy he'd come to call his Hikari...his light..

Bakura shook his head, no I feel nothing for him, its just me, its because he won't obey me that's it, well I'll teach him a lesson.

Ryou was sitting by the rayburn in the kitchen holding a mug of tea in one hand, and pulling a blanket over his shoulder, he snivelled to himself.

Today was the anniversary of his sister, Amane's death...and now Yugi was in hospital...He was beginning to think that the 17th of October was cursed...he sighed, and wiped his eye, a tear rippled in his tea.

"Hikari where are you??" Bakura fumed into the room, then stopped when he saw the state Ryou was in.

Ryou's shoulders were sagged and occasionally jolted up as he snivelled, the blanket over his shoulders was pulled close to him, it looked old, but well used, it obviously meant a lot to him...

"Hey what's up?" Bakura walked over to him slowly and cautiously.

"Bakura...you realise what day it is today..." Ryou replied quietly.

"The 17th of October yea what about it?"

Ryou dissolved into more crying that racked his body as he collapsed to tears, spilling his tea. The mug shattered on the hard panelled floor, the liquid hissed as it hit the boiling metal of the rayburn.

'oh great I've put my foot in it' Bakura thought to himself cringing.

"I'm sorry Yami, you shouldn't have to see me like this...you obviously don't remember, it doesn't matter anyway...its just me being silly...oh dear I've made a mess.." Ryou shook his head and wiped his eyes with the blanket clutching it close. He tried to clean up the mess but couldn't stop sobbing.

"Sit over there!" Bakura snapped then covered his mouth, Ryou flinched crying even more. "I'm sorry" Bakura held out his hand to his Hikari, looking concerned. Ryou looked up into his eyes, face twitching, and finally took hold of his dark half's hand.

Bakura pulled the snivelling teen into his arms and stroked his hair. Ryou buried his face into Bakura's chest and clutched the blanket tighter.

"I...m-miss her B-Bakura" he stammered coughing slightly.

It then hit Bakura who Ryou was talking about, his sister...

"_Dear Amane,_

_How are you doing? Its been a while since I've written to you, I'm sorry about that I've been trying to settle in at my new school, there's something weird about this item father brought back from Egypt for me. I can't tell quite what but I think that its got some strange power in it..."_

_Ryou stopped writing mid sentence, his study lamp flickered off. _

"_Oh bugger, irritating sod" he turned it off at the mains._

_Ryou looked around he heard the floor boards creaking, how odd, he thought to himself. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He staggered over to the mirror, he opened his shirt and saw the 5 spikes from the millennium ring digging into his chest._

"_from now on, you are my new host..."_

"_what? No! she can't be!!" Ryou yelled down the phone tears welling up. "I understand...on Saturday? I'll be there" he hung up the phone._

_The 15 year old sunk to his knees and began sobbing as he clutched his sides..._

_**Sound the bugle now - play it just for me  
As the seasons change - remember how I used to be  
Now I can't go on - I can't even start   
I've got nothing left - just an empty heart**_

Ryou looked at the ceiling then to the floor, he saw an older teen stood there arms folded head cocked to the side, leaning on the door frame, the teen looked almost exactly like him, except he looked more sinister, and his hair looked like it hadn't been brushed for years.

_**I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight  
There's nothing more for me - lead me away...  
Or leave me lying here  
**_

_The younger of the two ignored the Yami, he reached into the kitchen draw and produced a pair of scissors, between sobs the boy began slicing away at his wrists, and gradually made the cuts further up his arm. **  
Sound the bugle now - tell them I don't care  
There's not a road I know - that leads to anywhere  
Without a light feat that I will - stumble in the dark  
Lay right down - decide not to go on **_

_**  
**"hey! Kid stop it!" The Yami yelled and pulled the scissors away from him and threw them into the sink._

"_Who are you?" Ryou looked up at him clutching his arm wincing._

"_I'm Bakura Tozokuoh. But more importantly who are you?" Bakura looked down at him, concerned as to why his host was damaging his new body._

"_Ryou...Ryou Bakura..." he snivelled.**  
Then from on high - somewhere in the distance  
There's a voice that calls - remember who your are  
If you lose yourself - your courage soon will follow  
**_

"_I don't know what's happened but what the hell are you doing??!!" the Yami snapped mercilessly._

"_I've got nothing left! My mother died when I was younger and now my sister Amane is dead, she died half an hour ago, that's what the call was about!"_

"_So slicing your wrists and beating yourself up about it is gonna work?? Pull yourself together boy!"**  
So be strong tonight - remember who you are  
Yea you're a soldier now - fighting in a battle  
To be free once more -Yea that's worth fighting for**_

_It was raining heavily as Ryou locked the door to his apartment for the last time, he dragged the suitcases to the taxi one by one._

"_Where do you want to go bub?" the Taxi driver asked._

"_I'd like for you to drop me off at the Kaiba mansion please" Ryou replied._

"_Um...ok sure kid" the driver was stunned that the kid knew Kaiba personally._

_The drive wasn't long but wasn't short either, Ryou watched the rain drip down the windows and the car splash puddles. _

_The spirit of the ring was sat arms folded and legs crossed looking thoroughly soggy._

_Ryou couldn't help but watch this being was amazement, had he always been there or did he only just find his way out of the ring.._

"_What do you want?" the guy snapped, his features were becoming clearer...he had a large scar underneath his right eye...which didn't look like it was from an accident..._

"_No sorry nothing, I was just looking at you..." Ryou's voice trailed off as he got a strange look from the spirit._

"_We're here pal, you want help with your bags?" the driver interrupted._

"_No I'm fine thanks"_

_Ryou paid the driver and stood at the gate he pushed the button and got a snappy response from a tired Seto._

"_What do you want?" came the response of the grumpy CEO._

"_S-Seto its me, Ryou, please can I come in?" he snivelled_

"_Ryou?? Yes of course I'll be out to get you in a second hold on"_

_The white haired boy stood looking up at the thundering sky then to the house, it was huge, but beautiful it has ivy climbing the walls, since it was late in the autumn the leaves were a reddish colour._

"_Ryou! Jesus Christ you look terrible!" Seto grabbed two of the bags "follow me"_

_Ryou picked up his other bags and followed Seto slowly, he yanked at his jumper to try and cover the bandage on his right arm._

_In the hallway Mokuba yawned as he was carrying a hot water bottle to bed._

"_Do you want me to get our maid to drop your bags up in a spare room for you, while you rest?"_

"_Um yes please Seto..."_

"_Why have you brought all of your stuff though?"_

"_I had to get away from that apartment, I could stand being there anymore, and you were the only person I knew I could turn to who'd let me stay with them" Ryou looked away and yanked on his jumper. he hid his sleeve because the blood was beginning to seep through the bandages to his jumper as the walked into the kitchen._

"_Ryou what is that?" Seto caught a glimpse of his arm "What have you been doing to yourself?" he gasped as he pulled his jumper sleeve up._

"_A-A-Amane's d-d-dead" Ryou spluttered and began crying again._

_Seto's eyes grew wide, he'd never met Ryou's sister but had heard a great deal about her. He held his arms out for Ryou to hug him and he did, Ryou threw his arms around Seto and nuzzled his face into his chest as the sobbing began making him have coughing spasms._

"_When did this happen?" Seto asked stroking his hair_

"_a-about forty five minutes ago, she d-died in a c-car accident"_

"_What did you do to your chest?" Seto saw 5 small dots of blood on his jumper also seeping through._

"_My millennium ring went weird.." Ryou stopped, he didn't know whether to tell Seto or if he'd brush it off.._

"_What happened" he examined the ring and jerked his hand back as one of the spikes jabbed into his middle finger. "did you lie on it again?"_

"_No...I don't know if I'm delirious but after the spikes dug themselves into me...I keep seeing someone that looks like me...he looks older and has a scar down his face..." Ryou stopped, Seto was giving him weird looks._

"_Where did your dad get that thing from?" he asked slowly._

"_Egypt, like Yugi's millennium puzzle"_

"_They seem to be connected huh?" Seto replied uneasily as he went through the drawers looking for fresh bandages._

_Ryou nodded in response as Seto re-bandaged his arm and then bound his chest up._

"_What's this guy's name or don't you know?" _

"_He says his name is Bakura Tozokuoh" _

"_the irony of it" Seto commented on the names of the two of them. "Look you can stay here with me as long as you want ok?"_

"_No I wouldn't feel right, I wouldn't be able to pay you in return"_

"_I'm not asking for anything for it," he replied flatly, "I want you to stay here for as long as you want nothing asked in return"_

"_No, I'll work to stay here, I'll clean and stuff" Ryou pleaded._

_Seto sighed and rubbed his temples "Fine, but you don't have to do loads, but you can only start cleaning when your arm and chest has healed got it?"_

_Ryou nodded feebly "Ok...sir"_

"_Don't call me sir, just Seto alright?"_

_A slight smile creeped across Ryou's face 'well, I guess I have someone still'_

"jeez Ryou why didn't you say anything this morning," Bakura squeezed Ryou

"Because I thought you were angry with me"

"Well I guess I was..." Bakura let Ryou go and sat on the table looking out the window.

"Why though?"

"because I thought there was something going on with you and Seto..."

"No! Of course not! he's got a girlfriend! Why would you get mad if there was anyway?" Ryou was getting more and more confused

"I...don't know...I just got mad at the thought of it"

A small smile worked its way across Ryou's face. He sat on the chair in front of Bakura and looked up at him.

"You got jealous didn't you?" Ryou smiled at him

"NO!! Of course I didn't why would I get jealous over you??" Bakura folded his arms and looked away, he hid his eyes underneath his hair.

"You know you can tell me the truth Bakura, I've known you going on 3 years today"

"How can you trust me after all those times I just used your body, and not to mention the amount of times I beat you up and stuff..."

"Easily, its called forgiving someone" Bakura's head jerked back as his face flushed lurid red. Ryou smiled up at him sweetly, "You want some tea?"

Yugi lie on the hospital bed in a daze. He was trying hard to remember what had happened, all he could recall was running off to get more orange juice...

"Oh you're awake!" Atem darted over to his side

"What happened to me?"

"You were running off to get more orange juice from Sainsbury's and you slipped over, you hit your head pretty hard"

"Oh...I guess I was a little clumsy huh?"

"well it sounds harsh but...yea" Atem replied trying to not sound too mean.

Yugi sniggered, "Well Its just a little bit of concussion right? I'll be able to go home in a while, and I'll cook you something good to make up for the trouble I've caused"

"Hey don't worry about it, you can't help it if you're a klutz" Mokuba grinned

"Yea I'll take over for you tonight you just rest ok?" Téa smiled at him.

"Thanks guys" Yugi beamed "...um so when can I go?"

11pm at the Kaiba mansion, and the white haired British guys are a sleep on the couch together. (Big brother voice)

"hey we're back!" Seth announced loudly grinning as he ran through the door.

"Shut up you technologically retarded dick-weed" Kaiba replied flatly as he slunk into the house.

"Be quiet guys, we don't know if Ryou and Bakura are even awake!" Yugi hushed them with a large bandage wrapped around his head.

"Well, will ya look at that" Atem stood by the couch in the entrance hall with his hands on his hips, "Looks like Bakura's got a softer side after all"

Bakura and Ryou were curled up on the couch clinging to each other off in their own dream world.

"hey look at it I can poke him and he doesn't wake up" Atem began sniggering as he began poking Bakura over and over in the same place.

"Yami don't be a dick" Yugi looked at him disapprovingly "You sound like Stewie off family guy, and that's Bakura's job"

"Oh come off it! This is the first time I've been able to poke fun at him and he's been poking fun at me for god knows how long"

"The pun in that was so stupid its not funny" Seth sweat dropped.

Atem glared and then continued poking Bakura until he got the blade of Bakura's dagger inches away from his face.

"Will you piss off pharaoh!!?" he jerked up making Ryou fall of the couch.

"ouch!!" Ryou complained as he hit the floor.

"Do I even wanna know what was happening?" Kaiba raised an eyebrow at the two of them.

"Nothing happened! I swear! I was just feeling down and Bakura came and made me feel better and then I fell asleep on the couch and he was keeping me company!" Ryou fired back quickly in defence.

"Whoaaaa calm, I wouldn't mind if anything did happen, was everything alright around the house?"

"Yes" Bakura nodded "The kitchen has had an early birthday though...Ryou spilt loads of tea everywhere so we had to clean it"

"Meh, just means we won't have to worry about it tomorrow, well either way I'm going to hit the sack" Kaiba replied "if anyone disturbs me tomorrow before 10 I will gut them!"

(end of chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it rate and review!!)


	5. Puppy love

A brother's love

part 5

I had fun writing this, I had loads of different ideas on how to play this chapter out, but either way I had fun, I used the song fromt he musical Wicked What is this feeling later on in it and changed the lyrics slightly to fit the mood. Hope you guys like it! Review it please!!!! I wanna know!!!

* * *

It was another stereotypical morning in the Kaiba mansi0n, Atem was fighting with the microwave to try and heat up his coffee, Yugi was making breakfast, Seth was leaning over Atem trying to work out how the strange thing worked, and Bakura was bracing himself to wake up Kaiba. 

Kaiba was lolling around in bed, Finally!! a lie in, Jesus I can't remember the last time I had one of these, Kaiba thought to himself grinning at the warmth of his large red duvet.

His door was being pummelled on, and all he could hear was swearing and cursing from the other side.

"What? its not 10...ok maybe it is what??" Kaiba looked at his alarm clock in annoyance. It was 10:30

"You've got that board meeting at 11, just a friendly reminder" Bakura grinned as he leaned through the door. "Oh and the clocks go back today"

"!!!! Then its only 9:30!!?? I told you not to wake me up before 10!!" Kaiba raged.

"I only just remembered, so, sorry, but you may as well get ready now"

Kaiba snarled at him and shooed him out, he slipped on his dressing gown over his red pyjamas, (he sure likes the colour red huh?), and yanked his slippers on, he may as well have breakfast before anything else.

* * *

Kaiba walked past the front door to get to the kitchen as always, however this morning he noticed Yugi talking to someone at the front door. 

"So how are you Joey?" he asked

"Meh, ok, I'm lookin for a job at the moment" Joey replied leaning on one of the large pillars on the porch.

"Yugi aren't you meant to be cooking breakfast" Kaiba appeared behind Yugi.

"Um so yea you wanna come back here for lunch Joey?" Yugi asked quickly

"We've got important guests coming over for lunch remember!" Kaiba replied quickly

"Oh, I'll be sure to call you later Joey, actually how about meeting up at around 3ish?"

"Sounds good...so...i'll see you later..." Joey sighed.

* * *

"Kaiba that was really mean!" Yugi snapped at him while frying bacon. 

"Oh cry me a river you know I can't stand mutt" Kaiba sipped at his coffee casually.

"So am I allowed to meet him at 3 or are you going to stop me from doing that too?" he replied savagely. "Without me here you wouldn't be able to last 2 days, and you'd have to hire a chef who you'd have to pay"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! ...That whack on the head really gave you a back bone didn't it?"

"Well I'm sorry but he is one of my friends, and you're trying to stop me from seeing him, that's not fair!"

"I'm not trying to stop you I just don't want him over here"

"Why don't you like him though?? He's a nice guy if you give him a chance!"

"Because he 1) irritates the hell outta me and 2) he was the one who started the vendetta between us not me."

"oigh. Look just try and be nicer to him, he looked really upset when you blew him off earlier"

"Fine. Call him and he can come over for lunch" Kaiba eventually gave in

Yugi smiled at him slightly in thanks and scuttled off to the phone

"hello, is that Joey?" Yugi asked cheerfully.

"No, its his dad, he ain't back yet" came the husky response, he'd obviously been smoking.

"Oh, well um is it ok if he comes round our place for lunch today?" he quickly replied.

"No, I'm sorry we've got plans today, I was going to take him out today to get some new shoes"

"Oh...ok it doesn't matter thanks anyways" Yugi's face drooped as he hung the phone up.

"What's wrong?" Kaiba asked leaning back in his chair.

"his dad said they had plans today" Yugi looked like a kicked kitten.

"Maybe tomorrow?"

"Don't know, I'll see him soon, but, its weird though, I barely ever get to see him anymore, he's always got plans according to his dad and yet he seems so eager to meet up and stuff..."

Kaiba mumbled something under his breath that Yugi couldn't quite make out as to what it was.

* * *

A few nights later, everyone was sat around the dinner table eating a roast that Yugi had chucked together quickly. 

It wasn't exactly the most pleasant evening, torrential rain and gale force winds, this was probably the worst storm that Domino had seen for years.

Inside Yugi let out a long sigh, "I haven't seen Joey about town recently...I'm starting to get worried about him" he proceeded to prod his chicken leg with his fork unenthusiastically.

"We're all worried about him" Téa patted his arm gently. "Have you tried calling him?"

"Yea but..."

Suddenly the phone rang, everyone's heads jerked up, Kaiba picked it up as it was in his front pocket, as it usually was.

"Hello?" he asked.

All he could hear down the other end was shouting, and what sounded like Joey wailing.

"Kaiba! help!! Please let me come over the-" Joey let out a scream as the phone line went dead.

Kaiba's eyes were wide, a cold sweat began as he started breathing heavily.

"Kaiba?" Atem asked. "Kaiba, what's wrong, what happened"

The table was dead quiet all eyes were on Kaiba, it looked as if he was about to have a panic attack.

"Seto?" Mokuba got out of his chair and began shaking his shoulders "SETO SNAP OUT OF IT!!"

Kaiba's eyes came back into focus and he realised where he was. "Joey's in trouble" he replied slowly "He's being beaten up or something,"

Yugi and Ryou let out a small unanimous squawk of panic.

"Does anyone know where he lives??" Kaiba shot quickly.

"No, he never invite anyone back to his house, and his birthday parties were always out bowling or something."

"Shit. All we can do is wait and see what happens to the poor sod" Kaiba's head dropped a little, for he too knew what it felt like to be in Joey's position...

* * *

An Hour passed of Kaiba being on and off the phone trying to track him down. Yugi had been crying in worry for his best friend and Ryou had been leaning over Bakura's shoulder as he attempted several locator spells. 

"Any luck yet Seto?" Mokuba asked, Seth stood behind the 'younger brother' looking concerned.

"No none." Kaiba had his back to them, inside he too was panicking, he couldn't stop having flashbacks of what his stepfather did to him, so many years ago...

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, everyone rushed to it, Joey staggered in, there was barely any of his shirt left; it was so torn. He was caked in mud, which wouldn't do his bruises, cuts and gashes any good. But what was the most worrying was the limp he had.

"I-I tried t-t-to get away," Joey collapsed to the floor sobbing he held himself tight as his tears washed away some of the mud around his face, he let out a yowl of pain as Yugi put his hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him.

"Joey!!" Yugi began sobbing too, seeing the state that Joey was in.

"What did he do to you?" Kaiba knelt by his side, showing Joey more compassion in that one sentence than he'd ever done before.

"h-he b-beat me up and then..." Joey erupted into heavier tears before he could finish his sentence, but everyone could guess what he was going to say.

"Kaiba we've got to do something about this!!" Téa demanded

"Well you can make a start by calling the cops-"

"n-no!" Joey interrupted, he sat up slightly, his shoulders hunched and quivering. "I-I want to go back there soon...I've g-got a score to s-settle!"

"Mutt don't be stupid! You can't go back there if he did this to you now imagine what he's going to do to you after you've run away, once you run away and then you come back after a long time, the consequences are far worse...trust me..." Kaiba shot back letting it slip he was speaking from experience.

Joey laughed to himself, he'd gone into the hysterical mode, "So w-what K-Kaiba, you know this f-from dishing it out?"

Seto snarled back and whacked Joey around the face "Joey neither you nor I know much about each other, but I am not as low and that sleaze ball who did this to you got it?? I would not beat up my own child, I wouldn't beat up my own brother, nor a friend!" Everyone fell silent as Kaiba's eyes were welling up from painful memories "So think about what you say, and get your facts right before you flapping your mouth off about that sort of thing, do I make myself clear dog breath!!?"

Joey felt cold bitter tears streaming down his face, that weren't his own.

"Ryou go find Joey a room to stay in, I have things I need to deal with" Kaiba pushed Joey back, making him flinch, he let out something that sounded like a sob and pelted up the stairs.

* * *

Kaiba sat in his office chair, all the lights blaring on, he slowly began to let small tears trickle down his face. 

"S-stupid mongrel..." he muttered to himself

One thing that always made Kaiba different from everyone else when he cried, he never started spluttering that often, he wouldn't go red in the face, his eyes wouldn't go red and puffy, he somehow managed to look...dignified when he did.

After half an hour of crying he wiped his eyes, he'd been making himself face what actually happened all those years ago.

He sighed as he looked at the family photo of him, his mother, father and Mokuba, it was the last picture of his proper family together.

There was a knock at the door.

"Enter if you dare" Kaiba replied in a monotone fashion

"Um rich boy,... why are you sittin in here all by yourself...anyways, I wanna say I'm sorry for what I said to you, I didn't know what I was saying, and yea..." Joey trailed off

"Mutt sit down over here will ya, and turn the lights in the corridor on too on while you're at it"

Joey did as he was told and sat on the seat opposite Kaiba he hunched his shoulders and sat cross legged on the seat, or at least as comfortably as he could get.

"You and I have always seemed to hate each others guts, right?" Joey nodded in response very quickly, "That's probably because we've never seen eye to eye on anything isn't it, asides irritating the living crap out of each other"

"yea I guess.."

"Well, tonight, I actually found myself worrying about you, for the first time ever in my life." Joey's eyes went wide.

"Did I jus' hear you right?"

"Yes you did, but that's only because for the first time I've been able to relate to you on something, I know what it feels like to be subjected to that, but Joey, I've got to warn you about something" Kaiba lowered his voice, he could tell everyone was outside listening through the door.

"Don't make the mistake of getting revenge in the wrong way" Kaiba whispered, "Anyways, I hope your stay with us will be alright, don't expect me to be too nice to you, you haven't earned all of my respect yet"

Joey smiled slightly then it changed to a sheepish one, "You mind if I borrow some clothes, my jeans will only jus' stay on"

Kaiba sweat dropped and nodded, "borrow some off Bakura, he's your size I think..." he paused and whispered again "Oh and by the way, if you need to talk to anyone about something" Joey was half expecting Kaiba to say to come and talk to him "Go find Ryou he's great at sorting out people's problems or helping them"

"heh will do, cya around rich boy"

Kaiba grinned evilly and ruffled his hair "You too mutt"

Joey then flopped to the floor grinning like a loon.

"...what did I just do?...shit"

Yugi, Téa, Ryou, Bakura, Mokuba, Seth and Atem all suddenly fell through the door.

"What the hell did you do to Joey, it looks like he died and went to heaven!" Mokuba asked eyebrow raised as he and Yugi leaned up from the top of the pile.

"Um I just ruffled his hair and he went...well...flop" Kaiba blinked at the teen boy sprawled out on the floor.

"Don't do that again!!" Joey quickly shot up and then zipped out of the room towards the bathroom.

"Ryou, would you mind doing your psychologist thing to him?"

"Um...I'll give it a go Seto"

Seto nodded in thanks and shooed the others out of his office, then quickly beckoned them to follow him as they hid around the corner of the bathroom

"Joey is anything wrong?" Ryou peeked around then corner of the door frame.

"I'm fine Ryou, its nuttin, really" Joey quickly sorted his hair out.

"You know only neko's do that if you rub their ears generally"

"I'm not Neko..." Joey's voice trailed off

"Anymore am I right?"

"what? what are ya gettin at?"

"I've noticed how you do lots of strange things that only a dog would do," Ryou walked over to Joey who was sat on the stool by the mirror, and then moved his hair out of the way of a certain area of his head. "These 4 scars you have on your head, they're where your ears used to be, right?"

Joey remained silent he kept looking at his feet. Ryou lifted the teen to his feet.

"Would you mind if i?" Ryou trailed off

Joey lifted up the back of his shirt where there was yet another scar on his lower back. Joey's head slumped into his hands after he let go of his torn shirt. Soon Joey began sobbing again.

"damnit, my eyes sting...I hate salt..." Joey muttered under his breath after a while.

"its ok to cry Joey, I'm not here to make fun of you, I want to help" Ryou put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're a good guy Ryou...even if you do act more like a girl" Joey smiled to himself trying to wipe his eyes.

Ryou sweat dropped, am I getting a hint with this girl thing??

"I think I can guess what happened, it involved your father right?"

Joey nodded, Ryou put his arm around Joey, and then promptly got the life squeezed out of him.

"ya wanna talk to me anytime let me know ok?" Ryou tried to get out of Joey's death grip. "we've all got issues around here, I'm thinking of having an evening when we all just get our life stories out in the open, so that we don't keep putting our feet in it badly all the time"

"I'm not sure everyone'll go for that..."

"It's the only way we can stop all the fights in the house, its getting ridiculous!"

Joey sighed, he really didn't want to tell everyone his life story, cause then they'd start being so sympathetic, not that he hated his friends, he just didn't like it that much when they started acting maternal over him. He sighed and went past Ryou and opened the door, he saw Kaiba bent over with a cup to his ear, Kaiba promptly then fell forwards after a few seconds of flailing his arms around to try and keep balance.

"Dude!" Joey's hair sprung up slightly with rage "WERE YOU LISTENING TO EVERYTHING SAID IN THERE??!"

"Yea, half of it I dread hearing now..." Kaiba was talking about the group therapy session pretty much, no one will ever know about what happened to him, he was going to keep it that way.

"So, you know my story then." Joey wasn't sure whether to burst into tears and run off, or to stand there and be angry, so he leant on the doorway, arms folded and glaring at him.

"Yea, I did." they both weren't sure if this was going to erupt into a fight or what.

"So...are you gonna start yelling at me for something I don't know about or am I gonna start yelling at you for eavesdropping?"

"Um...I really am not in the mood for either so shall we avoid this?" Kaiba asked yawning.

"Yea...where's my room?" Joey asked

"next door to your left" Kaiba pointed while walking off hunched over complaining to himself about how much agony his legs were in.

FINALLY! SLEEP!! Seto thought to himself as he fell back on his bed and left the side table lamp on as he drifted off to sleep.

_**

* * *

**_

_**The following morning at 11 am Kaiba finally emerged from his room and saw Joey stood in the corridor, the two looked at each other for about 2 minutes of just staring, trying to read the other's emotions.**_

_**The two walked together subconsciously to the breakfast table, they sat opposite and seemed to be paying no attention to each other, yet the two kept randomly glancing at each other then quickly looking away so the other wouldn't see.**_

_**Joey  
Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsical...**_

_**Seto  
My dear Father... **_

_**Both  
There's been some confusion  
over rooming here at Shiz...**_

_**Seto  
But of course I'll care for Mokuba... **_

Joey  
But of course I'll rise above it...

_**Both  
For I know that's how you'd want me to respond  
yes, there's been some confusion  
for you see my room mate is…**_

_**(Both paused, regarded each other, trying to find the words...)**_

**_Joey  
Unusually and exceedingly peculiar  
and altogether quite impossible to describe... _**

Seto  
(after a glare)  
Blonde.

"_**What is this new feeling so sudden and new?" Joey asked himself**_

"_**I felt the moment I laid eyes on you..." Seto replied  
"my pulse is rushing..."  
"my head is reeling**_

"_**my face is flushing..."  
(both) "what is this feeling? Fer vid as a flame does it have a name?  
YES!:  
Loathing! Unadulterated Loathing..." "for your face." Joey snapped  
"Your voice" Kaiba replied back quickly  
"Your clothing!"  
(both) "let's just say -- I loathe it all!  
Ev'ry little trait, however small  
makes my very flesh begin to crawl  
with simple utter loathing  
there's a strange exhilaration  
in such total detestation  
it's so pure! so strong!  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
still I do believe that it can last!  
and I will be loathing  
Loathing you  
My whole life long!"**_

_**everyone else  
"Dear Joey, you are just too good!  
how do you stand it? I don't think I could!  
he's a terror he's a tartar!  
we don't mean to show a bias  
but Joey you're a martyr!"  
"Well...these things are sent to try us!" **_

_**Everyone else  
"Poor Joey, forced to reside  
with someone so disgusticified  
we just want to tell you:  
we're all on your side!  
we share your... **_

Joey and Kaiba sing simultaneously with everyone else

_**(Joey and Kaiba)**_

_**What is this feeling  
so sudden and new?  
I feel the moment  
I laid eyes on you  
my pulse is rushing  
my head is reeling  
oh, what is this feeling? **_

_**does it have a name? **_

_**yes… **_

_**everyone else:  
Loathing  
Unadulterated loathing  
for his face, his voice  
his clothing  
let's just say:  
we loathe it all!**_

_**Ev'ry little trait  
however small **_

makes our very flesh  
begin to crawl…

_**ALL:  
AHHH …  
Loathing!**_

_**Joey and Kaiba:**_

_**There's a strange exhilaration  
in such total detestation  
so pure, so strong!**_

_**everyone else  
so strong!**_

_**Joey and Kaiba  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
still I do believe that it can last all  
and I will be loathing  
for forever loathing  
truly, deeply loathing you loathing you  
for my whole life long! **_

_**everyone else:  
Unadulterated Loathing **_

Kaiba  
BOO!

_**Joey**_

_**GYAAAH!**_

* * *

Kaiba suddenly shot up from his bed breathing heavily. 

'ok how many people can actually say that they've had a dream where everyone at the breakfast table suddenly burst into the most random song in the world...Joey sucks at singing...' Kaiba put his head to the wall and heard Joey singing in the shower...no wonder he'd now knew what Joey sounded like when he sung.

'Oh god...well...that song at least made some sense'. Kaiba thought to himself as his head hit the pillow again. 'I can't be assed to get up...'

"Yo Kaiba, you've got another meeting today in an hour" Bakura yelled through the door.

"Oh gods!!!"

* * *

hehe I love cliff hangers , rate and let me know what you think of it all ok? 

pleeeeease i need to know what you guys want changed in it


	6. Therapist adoration

chappie 6

Hints between Seto and several other people as the story goes along, Ryou is portrayed as a girl in this and Joey is a golden retriever neko . Christmas chappie, Doma invades

normal text - present time

_Italics - dreams/thought_

_**bold Italics - diary entry** _

* * *

Seto sat looking at his newspaper, he'd put an advert in there for another few cleaners, some people could have argued that it was because he was lonely in the Kaiba mansion with only him and his brother, but they didn't know that some of his 'friends' had moved into his house...

"No one's gonna be looking for a job at Christmas time will they?" he asked himself, he paused looking at the clock, he had about an hour left until he'd start wrapping things for everyone.

"hey Kaiba why'd ya stick an ad for more cleaners? Don' you have me an Ryou?" Joey slipped past him invading the fridge again.

"Im giving Ryou a rest, she works too hard around here"

"Whoo, has someone got the hotsies for her?"

"Mutt, she's just a cleaner and residential psychologist, I can very easily not give you your present this year"

"Well it won' be a first..." he muttered in response as he grabbed half the contents of the fridge, his dog ears drawn back.

"Anyways, I figured we needed more cleaners, because you don't do anything to help around here, just remember I took you in because I felt sorry for you, it doesn't mean you can just slack off and eat me out of house and home!"

Joey shrugged and continued eating a cold chicken leg savagely. Seto cringed and continued scanning the newspaper. 'prove my point why don't you'

Ryou was mopping the entrance hall for the second time that month, it really did get dirty quick, she sighed and leant on the mop. The door bell went, she looked up and headed over to answer it.

"G'day, we saw yer ad in the papers, we wanna apply" Varon beamed with the other 2 behind him of his biker gang.

"Um...do you want to talk to Seto?" Ryou blinked, then pulled the collar of her shirt up slightly.

"Yea if he's in"

"F-follow me" Ryou lead them around the side of the hall, but Varon and Raphael just walked straight across the middle of it.

"I just mopped that" Ryou whined to herself, then got patted on the shoulder by Alister, who obviously knew what that felt like.

Seto put the paper down and cleaned out his special mug that no one else was allowed to use but him, when Ryou scuttled into the room and yanked on his jacked panic stricken.

"Ryou what's up?"

she didn't say anything just pointed and kept making strange gestures amongst whines and strange high pitched whimpering noises, then "THEY WALKED ACROSS THE FRESHLY MOPPED FLOOR!"

Seto jerked back cringing, he knew she was scary when she spazzed out but not quite that disturbing...

"Who walked across the floor?" that was such a weird question it was stupid...

"Them!" he pointed at the biker boys as the entered the room.

"What do you guys want?" he put on his business demeanour.

"We wanna apply for that job you put up an ad for" Varon replied quickly.

"You three?" Seto drooped, oh great, I've got the three weirdo's of the town applying for a job...yay. he thought to himself. "I woulda thought you three would have wanted to more tear us to bits, but hey, you do realise how big the house is?...hang on why the hell would you guys be applying for a cleaner's job? I know you three where Dartz's bitches but I didn't think you were his cleaning bitches"

A vein pulsed in Varon's forehead and Raphael held him back, Alister stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Look I know I'm probably the last person you want to hear from, especially after what I did and considering what I tried, its hard to forgive I know that but-" he was interrupted mid-sentence by Mokuba.

"Hi Al" he beamed.

"Hi Mokie, anyways as I was saying,"

'How the hell can Mokuba be so casual around him???'

"You did not, just call my little brother Mokie did you!?" Seto stopped him once again.

"...I'm sorry, I'm being too casual I apologise, but its been what? A year and a bit since it happened, but at least let us make it up to you guys by helping you around the house, no funny business" Alister put his hand on his heart and held the other up as he said the final bit. "But also, we...well are desperate for a place to stay...we've tried everywhere else but we can't find anywhere, the rent's always too high, we'll work for our keep I swear!"

Seto rubbed his temple, yes, he'd gotten know Alister and the Doma boys better after Dartz disappeared, but he still couldn't forget how he'd tried to hurt him and especially his little brother.

"Alright, you guys have the Christmas holidays to prove yourself, I don't want any trouble from you guys got it?"

Alister smiled gratefully and bowed, the other two did the same.

"First off, Ryou, which of them walked across your freshly mopped floor" Seto was half laughing at her expression, she was pouting and looked a bit like a bull frog.

"Raph and Varon"

"well then, that's your first job you two, mop that floor again!"

Varon's head slumped in disbelief but Raph just accepted it and nodded, walking out to the bucket and mop that was already out there.

"I'm sorry about those two walking across that, then again they'd be dangerous if they had a brain" Alister laughed

Ryou smiled back, "It doesn't matter, its just I'd only just finished and their boots were so muddy"

"Well, I've got to wrap presents, and get some more now, see you ladies around"

Alister shook his fist at Seto as he left sniggering and Ryou just blushed.

Later that evening, Bakura , Ryou, Alister, Raphael, Varon, Yugi and Seth were all sprawled out somewhere in the large sitting room.

"So what made you guys choose here anyways?" Joey threw a can of beer at Varon, Alister and Raphael each as he walked in.

"We didn't have any other place left to try, besides the ad did say accommodation included" Raph struggled to get his beer open, muttered a curse in French as he struggled more, his fingernails weren't long enough.

"If you will chew them, no thanks Joey I don't drink" Al threw it to Bakura

The can opened with a loud banging fizz as bitter froth erupted into his face.

Ryou looked at the clock anxiously, she was waiting until Seto came down and asked to see her privately, everyone always made the joke that he'd throw her down on his desk and screw her senseless, however they had no idea what really happened...

"_Ryou?" Seto's head appeared around the door, and he gestured for her to follow him._

_The first time he'd done that, she was petrified that she'd done something wrong and he was going to throw her out, god how wrong she was, it turned into a sob session for the two of them, eventually the meetings turned into a therapy session for Seto. She always found it funny looking at him sprawled out on the sofa in his office_

_She followed after him closely, worried she'd get lost._

"_So what's bothering you now?" Ryou tilted her head and looked at him as he stood leaning against the wall on the other side of the office._

"_Ryou I've been doing a lot of thinking, Everyone's saying things about our little therapy sessions, you've heard the jokes they've been making right?" Seto turned to her, with a strange glint in his eyes._

"_yes...yes I've heard them, I just laugh them off, is it getting to you? I can ask them to stop if its making you uncomfortable" Ryou stopped as he began walking towards her with an odd stance, he backed her against the wall and his hand acted as his support as he leant close to her his face getting closer and closer._

"_S-Seto what are you doing?"_

"_Well I got to thinking, and I began to like the idea of it more and more" He said suggestively_

_His other hand began to follow her shape, going over every curve. She moaned in response, going red with every touch, she reached out and ran her hands up and down his back working his large white leather jacket off._

_The two finally met in a passionate kiss, fighting one another for dominance over the other, Ryou gave in and opened her mouth allowing his tongue to enter, their tongues brushed against each other making them moan into the kiss as it deepened._

"_S-seto how long have you, wanted to do this?" She moaned as he began planting kisses up her neck._

"_Ever since you reached out your hand and wanted to help me, no one's ever done that for me before" their eyes locked and they smiled at each other, Ryou pulled him into a tight and warm embrace, Seto's hands took advantage of this and snaked their way around her back to remove the low-cut shirt._

_He looked at her, her figure was perfect, reasonable sized hips and perfect breasts...by his standard anyways._

_Ryou looked up at him and yanked at his shirt, giving a silent demand for Seto to remove his shirt too, she became entranced by his figure, he was skinny, but muscular too, strange, he barely remembers to eat, yet he's so...wow..._

_She was lost for words, Seto took her hand and brought her close, he brought her into a slow, kiss once again, the pace of the kisses increased with the lust they were feeling, they both had someone, but they couldn't stop themselves, they had to have each other. They both longed to feel the other closer than they were now._

_Seto lowered her to the floor gently without breaking contact, slowly he removed her underwear and skirt, his leather trousers were starting to get very constricting around his crotch, Ryou returned the favour as she undid his flies and helped him slip his trousers and boxers off, her hands massaged his thighs as he lowered himself down on top of her._

"_oh, Seto..." she moaned as the two of them connected..._

"OH MY GOD!" Ryou shot up from her doze on the sofa breathing heavily.

"We were gonna wake you up, you started moaning in your sleep" Joey leaned over Ryou, "Figured you was havin a bad dream."

She flushed red, I've only ever dreamt about sex with Bakura...never anyone else...oh dear lord...she panicked to herself.

"n-no I'm fine, it was just a little bit strange"

Bakura pulled a face as he got up and stood over by the far corner of the room leaning against the fire place, slightly hunched.

"d-did I say anything weird?"

"Well you were moaning, about something that Kaiba was doin..." Joey grinned "You've been havin a sexy dream about him ain'tcha?"

"NO!" Ryou's face went the colour of the walls, deep red. "Its just a dream it doesn't mean anything" she replied quickly.

Joey beamed, and patted her on the back "yea I know, besides I'm probs just embarasin ya, I won't tell rich boy don't worry, Bakura'll probably just need some re-assurance later, you know how he is"

"..yea...too well"

"What's this about sexy dreams?" Seto asked as he strolled in, Bakura walked past and promptly bashed shoulders with him, Seto jerked back as Bakura shot him the stink eye. "what's his problem?"

"h-he's just in a bad mood" Ryou got up quickly and zipped past him, "I'm afraid I can't make our meeting today, rain check for tomorrow ok?" she said quickly enough for Seto to catch onto the fact that something was wrong.

"Hey mutt, what's wrong with Ryou?"

"Nuttin, she's just feelin skittish causa the biker guys"

Seto pulled a disbelieving look, then shrugged

"Why you askin? Won she tell ya?"

Seto shook his head, "Never mind, I'll ask her about it tomorrow"

Ryou sat in the kitchen clinging to her mug of tea, she was worrying herself sick.

"What am I gonna tell Bakura, I'm sorry I've been having sexy dreams about someone other than you, Jesus Christ!"

"Havin some trouble?" Varon asked with Alister closely following, the two entered the kitchen looking bewildered.

"No, I'm fine, just thinking about a lot of stuff"

"Florence Nightingale syndrome, its obvious" Alister said bluntly.

"No I'm not in love with Seto! It was just a dream!"

"Then why are you getting so worked up about it, it if was only a dream you'd be over it by now"

Ryou's head met the table, she sat there staring into deep space for what felt like an eternity.

"I don't want to be..." She snivelled

"its ok, you'll be over this soon, if it really is Florence nightingale syndrome, and if not by the end of next month then, you need to think about why and deal with it. but you can't ignore Seto forever" Alister put his arm around the albino as she sobbed into his shoulder. Varon put his hand on top of hers and gripped it tightly.

She nodded, "I just don't know what he'll react like..." she wiped her eyes "I've got to tell him...I've known him longer than Yugi or Bakura, I just hope it won't crush stuff..."

"If you two are as good-er friends as you make out ta be, then I don't fink it will" Varon nodded at her.

She smiled slightly at the reassurance,

"So go find him when you're ready and just vent like you did now, everyone needs to have someone to tell their problems, it's the thing about being the one everyone goes to advice for, no one ever seems to be there for you, mainly because they're worried that their help won't be as good as yours."

Ryou smiled and glomped the two of them,

"That's the thing, you two are my shoulders to cry on, and I thank you for it" she beamed at them then wiped her eyes "Oh. Ow...stinging"

Seto was sat in his office, for once not on his laptop, watching a movie or doing anything in general, he was actually pacing back and forth, worrying himself out of his mind.

"Why could she have not wanted to see me today? Could something be wrong that she won't tell me about because she doesn't want me to be worried?" he said to himself at lightning speed "Could it have been something I'd done?? Did I do something wrong??" he began panicking and looking around quickly, wondering what he could do, as if the walls held the answer.

He slumped into his chair with a loud thud, he'd forgotten to raise the seat again so he didn't bounce when he hit the chair.

"Ow...fuck" he winced rubbing his lower spine.

Seto lowered his head to the desk and sighed...

Ryou stood outside the office door, hand held up as if she wanted to knock but couldn't quite bring herself to.

Seto listened to the door, almost desperate to see her, is this really what a guy does? when they care about someone?

She lowered her head, thoughts of his dashing through her head, why? Why won't they stop?

Maybe it was something I'd done...Seto thought to himself..

I want him so badly...or is it just lust? Ryou's eyebrows lowered as she went into deep thought.

Seto walked back to his desk and sat on it, looking out the window at the sun, as if watching it would bring her to the room to talk any quicker._  
_

Ryou sighed and gave up thinking, Alister's advice was right, she had to face it now. She reached out and knocked on the door.

Seto darted over as quick as possible, throwing the door open, covered in a bit of a cold sweat

"Seto are you ok? you look like you've been worrying yourself shitless about something...you didn't try and go cold turkey again did you?"

"No, I'm not that stupid, I was worried that I'd done something to piss you off to make you call off our session, or if something was bothering you that you didn't want to bother me with, but, personally-I-seemed-to-stick-with-the-pissed-you-off-option" his words became one as he lost all sense of how quick he was saying things.

"calm Seto, I'm not mad at you ok, if anything I was worried you were going to be mad at me...or will be...when I explain things"

Seto pulled a face, and sat her in his big black leather chair, promptly made two mugs of tea and then sat on the desk, looking at her between sips of tea.

"Thanks Seto...look...recently...I've been well...feeling something I shouldn't, I don't know how it started, but I think I can guess..." She paused, Seto had stopped drinking his tea by the time she'd reached the feelings bit, he was now looking intently with worry at her "but, I've been looking at my behaviour...and I think I've got Florence Nightingale syndrome"

Seto's head drooped, signalling her to explain.

"its when someone who works closely with their patients...thinks that they fall in love with them..." she jerked back slightly, then looked away, ashamed to say those words...

"Ryou...its ok, I don't exactly think of you that way myself, which is a little mean I feel on my part...but, if that's how you feel then that's how you feel, I'm always here if you wanna talk, you've been listening to me ramble on for the past 4 years, its time I return the favour"

"I'm just so scared what Bakura's going to do if he finds out, I mean he still feels bad enough for beating me around all those months ago, with this coming up he'll feel as though its his fault that the loves died"

"Well...has the love between you two died?"

"Gods no!"

"Then that's what counts, myself and Grace had to work around issues with Mokuba all those months ago"

Ryou sighed, "you don't get why I adore him so much do you?"

"Personally if I was you when he started doing that, I'd have been out of there in a flash, I never would have been understanding towards him. but that's just me, I don't try and look for the goodness inside people like you do"

"You never did like him did you..."

"I hate his guts to be frank, I don't understand why you forgave him, but I never will though, but I'm fine about you and him, but, if ever he starts hurting you again I'll-"

"You'll do what mushie?" Bakura was leaning on the door frame with a pissed off facial expression stamped across his face.

"Bakura! How much have you heard??" Ryou leapt up from the chair in fear and backed away from both of the guys.

"All I heard were the rich bitch's threats, however I'm curious as to what else was said because of your reaction" he snarled at Kaiba ferociously.

"Its called a private conversation, haven't you heard of one or do you lack the capacity to understand that?" Seto shot back quickly.

Bakura folded his arms and smirked to himself.

"What's so funny scar face?"

"you in general" he smirked at Seto as he walked over to Ryou, she looked worried and started to back away but stopped herself.

'this isn't the Bakura who hit me before, he's a different person now' she closed her eyes, shaking.

"You hate the sight of me with her don't you?" Bakura took hold of Ryou's hip in one hand and rested the underside of her cheek on his other hand's index finger, "You absolutely hate the idea of me kissing her, don't you?" he slowly brought her face up to meet his lips, Seto's eyes narrowed as he bared his teeth slightly trying to resist thrashing out at him.

"You can't stand the idea of her being with another man don't you? or the idea of me doing...other things to her?" His hands began tracing her figure making her shirt so tight Seto could see the shape of her chest, then his hand trailed up her thigh, she silently moaned half of pleasure, half of pleading him to stop "because you think you're the only one good enough for her, but then again she isn't good enough for you is she?" his eyes flared angrily as he snarled at the brunette while clinging to Ryou territorially.

"No I don't want her like that, I just want what's best for her! To be honest if I were you I'd be glad that she forgave you and don't take her for granted so much" Seto snapped back fists clenched.

"Oh come off it, everyone knows you've wanted her ever since she came running to you that night when her sister died, you remember? huh?"

"Shut up! I've done more for her than you ever will!" Kaiba slammed his fist down on the table making it jump slightly, spilling the tea eyes burning with fury. Bakura and Ryou jerked back slightly, Seto took a few breaths eyes closed concentrating on keeping his cool. "oh now look what you've made me do..." he said homicidally quiet, he looked up at the two albinos then to Bakura.

"I'd be sure you know who you're dealing with before you start making digs, or accusing people of things" he approached Bakura and stared down at the open shirted Egyptian, Bakura pulled Ryou behind him.

"Don't worry Bakura, I won't hurt her...I'm not like you"

As fast as Kaiba could say those words, he was sucker punched in the mouth, as he fell to the floor he yanked Bakura's legs out from underneath him.

The two hit the floor with a thud and growled in pain, Bakura rubbed his knees, and Seto wiped the blood from his lip.

"WILL YOU TWO JUST STOP IT??" Ryou screeched hot tears rolling down her face, "Please I can't take it anymore!! I've had enough of both of you!! Seto I'm sorry I've not done what you approved of, and Bakura I'm sorry for trying to socialise with old boy friends or make new friends by socialising!!!!" she ran out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

"...I guess we screwed that up huh?" Seto said after a while

The two were lying on the floor staring at the ceiling next to each other.

"And here I was only trying to make things up to her..." Bakura sighed rubbing his eyes, "damn these light are bright...any particular reason you have them up so high?"

"Just don't like small dark rooms, and what do you mean trying to make things up to her?" Seto leant up on his elbows and looked down at the depressed spirit.

"After she told me she loved me that night, I stopped hurting her as much, I never got any pleasure from it...it just scared me...that someone would want to get to know me...I felt threatened, it's a shit excuse to say, its sad but true, I know it doesn't pardon it, and to be honest I never really expect her to ever do, I don't know if when she says that she's forgiven me if she's just saying that to make me feel better or if she honestly means it...I can see you don't follow...its...like when you and her first met" Bakura too leant up on his elbows and looked at the sapphire eyed boy next to him.

Seto looked at the floor, Bakura was right, when Ryou and himself had first met he'd been hostile. He too wondered how she'd forgiven him for that.

Seto nodded, "I don't think she'd make it up..."

The two looked at each other, "We gotta try and get along, for her sake huh?"

"Looks that way...I'm sorry for what I said...I guess I just couldn't stop myself, I'd never actually said why I hated you, so that's probably why it came out all at once."

Bakura shook his head, "nah, I'm the one who should be sorry, I acted worse than I'd ever done before in a way, its my fault for getting so jealous of seeing her with other guys, I guess I'm constantly scared that I'm gonna loose her to them, because they've never done anything to her like I did"

Seto nodded in understanding for once, "tomb robber...I hate to say it but...I guess...you're ok, Ryou was right and I was wrong"

"hah, you admit to mistake? That's a new one I'll be sure to remember that"

"we're having a bonding moment do you have to ruin it?"

"heh, sorry, but yea, doesn't matter, I'd hate me if I were in your shoes"

"Well, shall we go find her?"

Bakura nodded, the two left the room quickly, hoping she hadn't gone too far.

Ryou sniffed into her pillow, looking at the last family photograph with her sister and mother in it, a tear fell onto the picture frame, as her tears began again...

_Sometimes I feel like I'm alone_

_Sometimes I feel like I'm not that strong_

_Sometimes I feel so frail so small_

_Sometimes I feel vulnerable_

_Sometimes I feel a little fragile_

_A little fragile..._

"Ryou..." Bakura leant around the door, and Seto was just above him.

"uh! Bakura!" she quickly wiped her eyes and shoved the picture underneath her pillow. "I didn't hear you come down the hall"

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to get you so upset..."

"Its my fault I haven't been entirely honest with you..."

Bakura sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair.

"Bakura I need to tell you something..."

"Anything, I won't get mad I promise, I won't hurt you"

"Recently...I've been feeling fake emotions...I think.."

"...I understand..." just like Bakura had thought, she didn't love him anymore...

"No, no, no! not you! Bloody hell...I've been feeling them...for...well...Seto"

Bakura's pupils narrowed and his expression changed, he let go of Ryou and walked towards Seto.

"I fucking. Knew it. This is exactly why you've been telling her to leave me isn't it?? Just so you can have your fucking way with her, and get me out of the picture, you didn't even mean that apology did you??" Bakura grabbed the closest thing to hand and hit Seto with it around the head, Ryou's mug of tea.

Seto staggered to his feet again, "What the hell are you on about you jealous bastard?"

"You! You knew about this didn't you!! And you love every second of being in the spot light don't you??"

Seto smirked back at him and laughed "Why, you jealous because you don't think you can match up to me?" Seto stood up, and looked down at him, he was taller than the albino by a few inches but noticeable enough.

"Why the hell would I be jealous of you??" Bakura spat at Kaiba's feet

"because you know I could take Ryou away from you easily"

By this point Ryou was already on her feet trying to keep the two away from each other. She shuttled back to the wall as Seto walked towards her, he slipped behind her and put his arms around her.

"Don't you just hate me doing this?" Seto mimicked Bakura's tone as he did what Bakura had done earlier.

Seto traced every contour of Ryou's body with his hand, one finally rested on her left breast and the other on her right thigh.

Ryou began into a cold sweat, she could see the death glare in Bakura's eyes, how badly he was going to beat up Seto once he'd finished, she was trying so hard not to moan.

"Get your hands off her!!!" Bakura yelled, twitching with rage.

"Oh don't you like seeing me kiss her?" Seto spun Ryou around and kissed her full on in the mouth, she squeaked a protest, as he forced his tongue into her mouth and ran his hand up and down her thigh.

"STOP IT!!" Bakura screamed reaching for his dagger.

"S-Seto p-please" Ryou panted, pleading for the two of them to stop.

"What's wrong Bakura can't face a little competition, knowing that your little fox loves it?"

He ran his hand on the inside of her thigh making Ryou moan in an orgasmic way, Bakura's upper lip twitched and he stormed over to the brunette.

"Seto...stop it...he'll kill you" Ryou tried pleading again, she got pushed aside as Bakura raised the dagger and held it above Seto's heart pinning him against the wall by his neck.

"I'm not going to give you the pleasure of death after what you did to **my **girlfriend" Bakura leant closer to him and whispered in his ear "I'm going to take every pleasure in making you suffer just like I've done..."

"Bakura stop it!! You sound just like you did before!!"

Seto screamed as Bakura stabbed the dagger into his upper arm.

"STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!" Ryou sobbed, curling up into a ball watching with dismay at what was happening.

Bakura laughed as he kicked Seto in the stomach, Kaiba began coughing, soon blood come out. Bakura lifted him up by the shoulders, he yanked the neck of his black roll neck down and buried his two fangs into Seto's neck.

Seto shrieked and began hammering at Bakura's back as hot tears streamed down his face.

"Bakura!!" Ryou pushed the albino off the brunette and held Seto close to her as he sobbed into her shoulder "What the hell do you think you're doing?? Its my fault not his! Why are you punishing him instead of me? Because you can't bring yourself to punish me because of before??"

Bakura wiped his mouth, panting looking at her.

"Sit here Seto," she took her jumper off and got Seto to hold it down on the wound on his neck. "if you want someone to punish, punish me." she stood in front of his arms held out, screwing her eyes shut, imagining the pain.

Bakura emitted a half sob half bitter laugh from his throat, he sank to his knees and began tugging at his hair. "Its my fault!! its not yours or his! its my fault! its all my fault, I should never have done all that stuff to you before then this would never have happened"

Ryou sighed and knelt by the side of him. "its not your fault, how many times do I have to tell you, I've forgiven you for that, and I wouldn't lie about that, I'm not just saying that- Bakura look at me!" she grabbed his face with both hands making him look her in the eyes, "I wouldn't lie about that."

Bakura closed his eyes and his head tilted down, unable to look her in the eyes.

"you deserve better than me..."

"I know you say that I deserve more, but that doesn't change the fact that I still want you, I just can't live with you being so jealous all the time that you won't let me talk to other guys, I only hung around with Seto because he felt he needed psychological support, nothing else"

Bakura held onto her hand, and sobbed while leaning into her lap.

"I...love you Ryou...I don't want to loose you..."

Ryou squeezed Bakura against her hard, "I'm not going to leave you, you stupid wanker! Now are you going to help me sort out Seto or what?"

Bakura looked down, and fell silent, this was his way of saying sorry, if he couldn't get his words out to apologise he'd lower his head.

"You alright Seto?"

"I feel dizzy..." his eyes were slightly glazed over.

"Bakura! Go get Yugi!" Ryou shouted in a panicked scream, her head spun around quickly as she yelled.

Bakura nodded and darted out of the room.

"Seto! Seto! Try and concentrate on me!"

he looked up at her obviously trying to keep focus, "I'm...s-sorry for doing that to you..." his voice trailed off as he rapidly blinked trying to stay with her.

Yugi zipped into the room with the first aid kit.

"Has he kept pressure on it?" Yugi asked quickly looking for bandages, Ryou nodded and handed him the bloodied up jumper, "Jesus Christ, what happened?" he examined the bite marks on his neck, "they're like the ones you sometimes have..." he looked at Bakura who looked away quickly, "I think I can tell what happened.." Yugi wasn't sure if they'd just had a gang bang or a fight.

"Never mind that, just stop the bleeding!"

"He's lucky that it wasn't on his jugular vein, he'll live, just need to let him rest" Yugi calmly bandaged up Seto's neck and left the room, "If anything happens give me a shout"

"Thanks Yugi"

"I'm sorry, Bakura" Seto managed to say weakly.

"You haven't lost much blood, you're just squeamish huh?"

Seto nodded, "I guess I got a little carried away huh?"

"Well, one last thing and we're even"

Seto cringed dreading what was coming.

"Pucker up rich bitch"

"what the f-"

Bakura snogged the brunette full on, on the lips, "eurgh...there now we're even"

"I think I would have settled for a punch in the arm..." Seto tried to wipe his tongue off.

_**1/1/07**_

_**Things experienced this year:**_

_**Had my first two gay kisses (ew.)**_

_**Had my House turned into a hostel for the homeless**_

_**Took in a chef**_

_**Been in regular therapy**_

_**Had my therapist fall in love with me 0.o**_

_**Had 60 rows in total with Grace (Of course we're not a dysfunctional couple)**_

_**Broken my laptop 7 times (how special am I?)**_

_**Almost lost my company twice (woop getting better, not as many as last year)**_

_**Had younger brother get crush on me**_

_**Found out Mutt was actually part mutt**_

_**Actually got along with mutt (takes pulse, temperature, checks if brain is working etc)**_

_**Things to do this year:**_

_**1. Get in less fights with Grace**_

_**2. Get my leather trousers fixed**_

_**3. Get bloodstains out of jacket**_

_**4. get bloodstains out of Ryou's carpet**_

_**5. Try to learn more on my guitar **_

_**6. Take Mokuba to Florida**_

_**7. Take Grace to romantic getaway **_

_**8. Learn to play ping-pong**_

_**9. Make a robot that does chores**_

_**10. Get out of therapy**_

_**11. sort out things with mutt's personal life**_

_**12. Don't work as much**_

_**13. stop being a woos in the dark **_

_**14. eat more often **_

_**15. wipe bookmarks on my laptop more often...**_

_**16. Clean underside of desk (ties in with last)**_

_**17. ...stop being so obvious**_

_**18. work out more**_

_**19. make amends with Seth**_

_**20. ...drink less coffee? **_

_**21. learn the Macarena (what???? everyone else can do it!!!)**_

_**22. stop being so proud (could take a while ¬.¬U)**_

_**23. stop doing air guitar to Winger battle stations when I think no one's looking.**_

_**24. don't watch Invader Zim; affecting my brain too much...**_

_**25. find new cure for hangovers **_

_**26. watch more films with Grace that she wants me to**_

_**27...refuse to watch Bridgette Jones' Diary --U**_

_**28...stop finding so many things to do...0.o**_

_**Well I'm not quite sure how this will all go, I'm not sure if I'll become a better person from all these new changes, well, all I know is I'm hoping the future's better than the past.**_

_**Seto Kaiba**_

The End...for now (be afraid!)


End file.
